Você tem uma semana Potter!
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Do que você e disposto a fazer por amor? o como você lutaria para ter a pessoa amada de volta? Aqui você vai ver o que um homem faz para ter a mulher que ama de volta...
1. Chapter 1

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo I –A briga.**

Aquele poderia ter sido mais um dia calmo na escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, mas aquela escola nunca foi considerada normal, nem mesmo para os padrões bruxos, mas hoje o castelo literalmente tremia diante da briga dos dois seres mais poderosos daquele lugar, alguns pensariam que estava acontecendo alguma batalha feroz onde os dois oponentes usavam todos os seus talentos para matar o adversário.

Mas era apenas mais uma briga de casal entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

-TODO ANO E A MESMA COISA... ESTAS ZINHAS FICAM MANDANDO CARTAS PARA VOCÊ, JUSTO NO DIA DOS NAMORADOS... EU ESTOU CHEIA DISSO HARRY JAMES POTTER... –

-O que você quer que eu faça Gina? Eu não posso simplesmente mandar um berrador para cada uma para que me deixe em paz... –

-E POR QUE NÃO??? PELO MENOS MOSTRARIA A ELAS QUE VOCÊ E MEU NAMORADO –Harry suspira e fala calmamente.

-Gina... Você tem idéia do que eu faço para manter estas meninas longe de mim? Você sabe muito bem que eu amo apenas você –Ele tinha esperanças que aquilo faria a ruiva amolecer, ele pode até mesmo ver nos olhos dela que ela foi tocada por aquele comentário, mas algo tinha que acontecer.

Um cartão veio voando para eles, algo que Gina tinha começado a mandar maldições para que parassem, mas alguma menina tinha o encantado para fazer mais do que seguir Harry.

-"HARRY POTTER... O HÉROI DO MUNDO... QUER SE CASAR COMIGO?" –Antes mesmo que o cartão falasse mais, Harry e Gina tinham dinamitado o cartão, Gina sentia as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos e encara Harry.

-Por que não podemos ser apenas nos dois? –Ela se vira e sai correndo e não nota a uma aura de magia circular Harry, este marcha para o salão principal, algumas meninas pareciam felizes com a briga do casal, mas quando Harry se aproximou da mesa dos professores, ele se vira para os alunos e fala com tal raiva que assusta a todos ali.

-Eu tenho suportado tudo que vocês fizeram comigo nesses últimos dezessete anos, mas hoje vocês fizeram o pior, machucaram a mulher que eu amo por uma lenda... Por um Harry Potter herói que não existe... Querem saber de uma coisa? Só existe um bruxo aqui que deve ser considerado um herói ou o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo e esta sentado naquela cadeira –ele aponta para o diretor e depois se vira novamente –Eu nunca pedi nada para ninguém, sempre fui feliz com o que tive, mas hoje vocês tentaram tirar algo muito valioso para mim... E não vou perdoar isso –Dumbledore se levanta e fala para Harry.

-Harry... Não faça nada que vá se arrepender... –Harry dá uma risada fria e muitos gelam como se estivessem em frente ao próprio Voldemort.

-Pode ter certeza diretor, que eu não vou me arrepender de nada que eu vá fazer –ele se vira para os alunos e fala –HOJE VOCÊS MACHUCARAM A MULHER QUE EU AMO... E DIGO QUE A PARTIR DE AGORA, QUEM ME ENVIAR QUALQUER CARTÃO, BILHETINHO OU QUE MALDIÇÃO QUE SEJA SOBRE O DIA DOS NAMORADOS, VAI SE VER EM FRENTE A MIM EM UM DUELO DE VIDA OU MORTE... EU ME CANSEI DE VOCÊS DITAREM A MINHA VIDA... E SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTA ME ESCUTANDO VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY E FAÇO UM JURAMENTO MÁGICO AQUI E AGORA, QUE EU VOU FAZER DE TUDO PARA RECONQUISTAR VOCÊ... NINGUÉM NESSE CASTELO VAI ME IMPEDIR DISSO... –ele eleva uma mão e a espada de Gryffindor aparece em sua mão, fincando ela no chão, ele fecha os olhos e recita –EU JURO PELA MINHA MAGIA, ALMA, CORAÇÃO E VIDA QUE FAREI DE TUDO PARA PROVAR MEU AMOR POR VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY... –ele pode ver ela parada na frente do salão principal –Eu juro que vou reconquistar você –Snape parece bufar diante do comentário, mas se cala diante do olhar de Harry, já tinha aprendido de maneira bem ruim a provocar aquele moleque, uma luz envolve o garoto que sente o juramento se lacrar, mas foi nessa hora que Gina entra no salão principal, seus olhos ainda vermelhos de chorar, mas com uma determinação neles, ele se aproxima e fica a milímetros dele.

-Eu escutei o que você falou, Potter... E você tem uma semana para conseguir meu amor de volta –ela se vira e enxuga uma última lágrima –Uma semana Harry... –ela sai correndo ao que Hellen, Luna, Hermione e Samantha vão atrás, a espada que Harry usava some no ar, ele estava cansado e tudo que mais queria era a sua ruiva de volta, mas logo ele sente os olhares a sua volta e ao se senta perto de Rony ele suspira pesadamente ao notar que algumas garotas pareciam não ligar para a sua explosão, com a voz amarga, ele se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Rony... Acho que a espada não vai voltar agora mesmo... Você poderia pegá-la nas minhas coisas... Acho que algumas pessoas não entenderam bem o que eu falei –ele manda olhares frios para as meninas que entendem o que ele fala e se afastam com medo.

-Se precisar de alguma ajuda –Rony manda um olhar bravo para alguns meninos que comemoravam o termino do namoro de Harry e Gina e pensavam que tinham chances com a ruiva –Podemos cuidar de certos alunos que não sabem onde e seus lugares –Os meninos parecem gelar diante do olhar dos amigos de Harry e se viram, ter a fúria de Harry Potter e dos amigos dele, era algo perigoso de se brincar.

Enquanto isso, Gina estava sentada na cama pensativa, não acreditava que tinha dado um cheque mate em Harry, ela nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas logo ela fecha os olhos ao que as amigas se sentam em sua cama.

-Gina... –Hermione começou, sem realmente saber o que falar, já tinha visto as brigas dos dois amigos, mas nada comparado com aquela decisão dela –Por que? –Gina abaixa a cabeça e suspira.

-Estou cansada Mione... Eu já não sei mais o que fazer... –Hellen se deita ao lado da amiga e fala.

-Bem... Se as meninas dessa escola não entenderem o ponto do Harry, vamos ter uma carnificina na escola –ela estremece e fala em um tom meio com medo –Eu nunca vi o Harry assim... Nem mesmo no ano passado com o Voldinho ter quebrado a alma dele... Ele não estava consciente do que fazia... Mas hoje ele praticamente ameaçou todas as meninas de Hogwarts... –

-E meninos –Samantha fala com um sorriso, ao ver o olhar das outras, ela completa –Vão me dizer que vocês não viram o tanto de meninos que ficaram felizes porque a ruiva ai estaria solteira? –Gina suspira e começa a se levantar.

-Eu... Eu tenho que falar com ele... Merlin... O que foi que eu fiz? Eu praticamente gritei na frente de todos que eu não confio nele... –mas nisso Luna coloca uma mão no ombro da amiga e fala.

-Não faça absolutamente nada –ao que todas se viram para ela, ela completa –Harry fez um juramento mágico para mostrar que te ama... Ele vai ter uma semana para conquistar você de forma que nenhum homem pode conseguir, se você o atrapalhar, seria como uma quebra de contrato e ele perderia mais que seu amor –as outras estremecem ao pensar no que ele perderia.

-Mas... Eu não posso fazer isso com ele Luna... Vocês sabem que eu amo ele... -Para a surpresa de todos, Luna sorri marotamente e fala.

-Deixa que ele te conquiste novamente Gina... Quantas pessoas poderiam falar que viram as várias formas do bruxo mais poderoso do mundo de reconquistar seu amor? Eu particularmente estou interessada no que ele pode prover –as outras meninas começam a rir ao que Gina ainda fica duvidosa.

-Vai ser apenas por uma semana Gina... se você agüentar, você vai ter certeza pelo resto da vida que tem um homem que jamais pode ser tirado de você –Hellen fala rindo ao que as outras começam a imaginar o que Harry faria.

-Esta bem... Mas se eu ver que o Harry esta sofrendo por causa dessa brincadeira, eu paro na hora e não importa o que ele perca... Eu vou amar ele pelo resto da minha vida –as outras concordar e logo descem para o salão comunal, lá elas vêem Rony bufando em uma das poltronas enquanto Draco e Neville riam de se acabar.

-O que aconteceu Drac? –Hellen fala ronronando ao lado do namorado, este sorri para ela e fala.

-Seu querido primo esta na sala do diretor –Hellen fica surpresa e pergunta.

-O que aconteceu? –Rony, Draco e Neville começam a rir novamente e falam.

-Parece que momentos depois da Gina sair, uma coruja chegou no salão, onde o menino proclamava o seu eterno amor pela ruiva ali –ele aponta para Gina que fica pálida –Não tente se fazer de santa ruiva, o Harry sabia que você também recebe cartões do dia dos namorados de alguns idiotas que se acham valentes, ele só não se importava porque você estava com ele, mas depois da briga e do juramento que ele fez, ao ouvir o cartão, ele quase fez o menino virar parte da decoração da escola –ao ver o olhar de Hermione, Rony bufa novamente e fala.

-Estávamos decidindo se o Harry ia colar o Conner no teto do salão principal com um feitiço permanente ou se ele ia quebrar os ossos do idiota lançando ele na parede... Bem... Até a última vez que vimos... O professor Flitwick ainda tentava retirar o feitiço que o Harry colocou que fez o garoto ficar fixo no chão onde alguém poderia pisar nele –ao ver o sorriso dos meninos, Hermione falou.

-Vocês não... –o trio ri e fala.

-Claro que não Mione... Mas que deu vontade isso deu –Rony fala com um sorriso e murmura algo –Aquele idiota ainda foi burro o bastante para fazer observações sobre Gina... Você pode imaginar como o Harry ficou não? –Draco bufa e fala.

-Eu mesmo já provoquei o cicatriz antes, Mas nem eu sou louco o bastante para brincar com ele depois de uma explosão daquelas no meio do salão principal... Metade das meninas que mandaram os cartões para ele estão agora mesmo na enfermaria tomando uma poção calmante por causa do medo que o Harry deu nelas e sabe qual e a parte mais engraçada? –ele pergunta irônico ao que as meninas tremem a cabeça, Neville responde enquanto os outros riem.

-Madame Pomfrey deu razão para o Harry, falou que aquelas meninas tinham que crescer e não perturbar um amor tão lindo como o de vocês –ele encara Gina que parece afundar na poltrona que sentou –Ela falou que se algumas delas voltarem na enfermaria dela por ter tentado conquistar o Harry, ela mandaria quem quer que fosse para o diretor e se recusaria a curar, o Conner foi o primeiro –Gina parecia cada vez mais pálida e pergunta com um sussurro.

-Vocês não acham que... Ele vai estar encrencado acham? –Os garotos ponderam por um tempo e logo falam.

-Eu acho que o diretor só queria que o Harry restringisse as maldições dele para não letais... Mas fora isso... Acho que o pessoal de Hogwarts vai ter uma bela lição de duelos nos corredores que eu nunca vi –Hermione fica em silencio por um tempo e logo fala.

-Mas e se algum deles reclamar com os pais? –Nisso Draco começa a rir e fala.

-Você acha mesmo que alguém vai ficar bravo com o cicatriz, Hermione? Para todos o Harry e o cara que vai derrotar o cara de cobra, se os filhos foram burros demais para mexer com um bruxo poderoso como o Harry, então e capaz de metade da escola ser deserdada por deixar o grande Harry Potter infeliz –O pessoal não fala mais nada, pois sabiam que era verdade, desde que Harry tinha começado a caçada contra os comensais, muitos pais viam ele como a esperança no meio daquela guerra, ninguém ousava tirar a felicidade do rapaz que tentava salvá-los.

Enquanto isso na sala do diretor, dois bruxos poderosos pareciam se tranqüilizar diante da canção da fênix e ouviam os risos que vinham de um dos quadros que flutuavam perto deles.

-Você sabe realmente fazer valer sua opinião não e Harry? –Godric fala rindo ao que o diretor eleva uma sobrancelha em censura –Ora, Alvo, o menino tem razão agora... Algumas dessas meninas passaram dos limites... –Dumbledore suspira e fala.

-Você não vai tirar o feitiço do Sr Conner, Harry? –este parecia contemplar algo e fala depois de um tempo.

-Amanhã ele vai estar livre para ir onde quiser, mas eu já aviso Alvo, se algum desses meninos tentar levar a minha Gina, eu asseguro que vocês vão achar o tal em um iceberg flutuando no meio do oceano em direção a América –Rowena tenta olhar brava para o descendente, mas ela sabia que ele estava certo, Godric não teria deixado ninguém vivo se mexesse com ela.

-Eu quero que você prometa que não vai usar força letal... E que não ira danificar os alunos... Muito... Harry... –ao ver o olhar chocado de todos, ele sorri –Eu nunca tentaria fazer o Sr Potter prometer não machucar ninguém por tentar levar a felicidade que ele conseguiu... –ele abaixa a cabeça um pouco e fala –Eu já tive minha parcela de culpa por deixar ele com os Dursleys... E não vou negar que ele lute pela sua felicidade... Mas nada letal ou duradouro esta bem Harry? –Godric deixa uma gargalhada sair ao que Salazar fala.

-O diretor esta aprendendo... –ele se vira pra Harry e pergunta –Pois Bem, Jovem Harry, o que você fará para reconquistar o coração da sua bela senhorita? –Nisso um sorriso maroto se forma nos lábios de Harry e Godric faz o mesmo, mil anos de diferença, mas o olhar de determinação dos dois eram idênticos.

-Merlin, que eu desejo que minha escola agüente o que estes dois vão aprontar –Harry e Godric mandam sorrisos inocentes ao que Harry fala.

-Vou precisar de uma ajudinha de vocês –os fundadores sorriem e logo começam os planos.

E assim começava a semana de reconquista do coração de Gina Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo II – Dia 1 –O plano dos quatro maiores bruxos do mundo.**

_Primeiro dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: O castelo ganha vida por ela._

Gina acorda um tanto desanimada, não acreditava que mais uma vez a sua raiva tinha causado uma briga entre ela e Harry, de todos os garotos que tinham naquela escola, ela tinha achado um dos mais fieis que se poderia se encontrar no mundo, mas também o mais popular, ele nunca deu motivos para ela duvidar dele, mas aquelas garotas tinham que dar em cima do Harry dela? Por que elas não viam que eles eram quase noivos? Harry faria tudo que ela pedisse sem hesitar, ela também faria o mesmo, o amor deles era mais poderoso que qualquer coisa que ela já tinha sentido na vida, aquele pensamento a trouxe para a briga deles e do juramento dele, que garoto em sã consciência entraria no salão principal de uma das maiores escolas de magias do reino unido e faria um juramento mágico para provar que ama a sua garota?

Ela olha para as amigas que ainda dormiam, será que tinha feito o certo? Fazer Harry tentar a reconquistar em uma semana para valer o juramento dele? Será que ela não poderia apenas dizer desculpas e voltar a ter ele em seus braços? Ela pensa em tudo que ele poderia fazer, ele era um bruxo poderoso, mas mesmo assim ela ficava surpresa com o que ele poderia aprontar, ela estava começando a duvidas que agüentaria uma semana sem ter ele em seus braços, mas ela tentaria. Ela suspira e vai para o banheiro, não poderia fazer nada por enquanto, só desejava saber o que ele ia aprontar.

Quando ela liga o chuveiro e a água começa a cair sobre seu corpo, ela sempre gostou de tomar um banho longo, parecia que todas tristezas e raivas dela saiam com um bom banho quente, mas de repente ela ouve um som calmante preencher o banheiro, era uma musica tão relaxante que ela quase dorme de novo na banheira, o ar parecia se encher de magia e do nada a parede começa a brilhar e palavras começam a se formar.

"Uma promessa que faço á você, não haverá um dia em que meu coração não chame por teu nome, não haverá uma noite em que eu desejasse ter você em meus braços".

A mensagem brilha de um vermelho intenso e uma simples rosa cai aos pés de Gina, esta recolhe a flor e suspira, se antes ela tinha duvidas, agora ela tinha certeza, iria ser uma semana difícil.

Assim que as amigas se arrumam para o dia, Hellen se aproxima da amiga e fala.

-Como em nome de Merlin, aquele poema apareceu no nosso banheiro? Ainda mais na parede do chuveiro? –Gina cora fortemente e fala.

-Ainda... Ainda esta... Lá? –Hermione se aproxima e fala.

-Como e que apareceu? –Gina cora ainda mais e parece quase queimar diante dos olhares das amigas, como explicar que um poema de amor para ela apareceu do nada enquanto ela tomava banho? Ela suspira mais uma vez e começa a falar.

-Enquanto eu tomava banho –ela sussurra ao que as meninas arregalam os olhos –Foi aparecendo do nada... –Assim que saem do choque, Samantha fala perplexa.

-Ele... Ele poderia... Ele poderia ter visto uma de nós? –quando Gina ia responder uma parede começa a brilhar e a frase diz.

"Mil garotas poderiam ficar de frente a mim, mas meus olhos, assim como meu coração, estarão apenas em ti".

Novamente uma luz aparece e uma rosa cai no chão.

-Como eu vou agüentar? –Gina suspira ao que a flor flutua até ela.

-A pergunta é... Como ele esta fazendo isso? –Hermione tenta o feitiço convocatório imaginando que o amigo estava invisível, mas o que quer que ele esteja fazendo, era muito bom.

O dia se passou quase sempre assim, Gina ficaria um tanto triste e derrepente uma frase romântica apareceria do nada e lhe ofereceria uma flor, ela ficaria com um desejo de achar Harry para beijá-lo e pedir desculpas, mas ela se mantinha forte, principalmente porque Harry sumia antes mesmo dela o ver.

-Onde aquele garoto se escondeu? –Gina pergunta frustrada com um buquê nas mãos, depois de meia hora na sala da professora Mcgonagall, a professora conjurou um vaso para que Gina deixasse as flores guardadas para o final da aula.

-A magia que ele deve de estar executando deve de ser forte Gina... Não entendo como ele esta fazendo isso... – Hermione fala cansada –Ele nem parece notar o que esta fazendo... E como se não fosse ele, mas sabemos que e ele... Mas vou descobrir –ela fala determinada, não entendia como o amigo estava fazendo isso, mas ia descobrir.

-Ele não esta demonstrando que e ele que esta fazendo estes feitiços? –Hellen pergunta curiosa ao que a menina morde o lábio inferior e nega.

-Não... Ele esta agindo normalmente... Como se fosse mais um dia de escola –Os olhos de Hermione brilham e ela fala –Mas não importa o tempo que leve, eu vou descobrir como ele esta fazendo isso –

-Boa sorte mione –Samantha fala com um sorriso mau –Quando aquele garoto deseja fazer algo e esconder dos outros, você acha mesmo que consegue descobrir seus truques? –ela olha para a mesa e suspira –Droga... Acabou o bombom... Será que o Dobby tem mais na cozinha... –mas de repente Hermione fala.

-E ISSO –todos na mesa olham para ela que cora –Ele deve de ter pedido ajuda do Dobby –ela se levanta e começa a ir em direção da cozinha, as meninas rodam os olhos ao ver a menina mais velha praticamente correr do salão principal, deixe Hermione para revelar um mistério.

-Será que ela esta certa? –Hellen pergunta pensativa –Não que Dobby não faria algo que Harry pediria... Mas não creio que foi ele quem fez isso –as meninas dão de ombro e de repente uma música começa a tocar e um dos maiores livros que Gina poderia imaginar aparece na mesa e um bilhete escrito.

"Histórias de mil cavaleiros eu irei lhe dar, mas eu farei de tudo para ser o único que tem seu coração".

Gina segura o livro e sorri, não era um segredo entre a família dela que ela sempre quis um livro com histórias assim, ela folheia um pouco e abraça o livro, queria tanto achar ele.

Os poemas e flores continuaram a aparecer, de vez em quando alguns doces que Gina amava apareciam, músicas cantadas e faixas com o desenho dela e Harry se beijando flutuaria em algumas paredes, Hermione tinha lhe contado que Dobby não estava ajudando, embora ele quisesse ajudar, ele lhe falou que o Harry Potter, o maior bruxo do mundo para ele, tinha lhe contado que faria tudo sozinho.

Na hora do jantar, mais poemas formaram nas paredes da escola, algumas meninas suspiravam diante do amor daquele menino por Gina, outras fechavam a cara por querer algo assim para elas.

-Não sei se devo rir ou ficar indignada com estes poemas –Hellen fala marotamente ao que mais um poema aparece e a flor flutua até Gina –Onde ele achou todos estes poemas? E como ele faz um dos maiores castelos mágicos do mundo expressar os sentimentos deles.

-E ISSO –Hermione grita de novo ao que Sam fala.

-Por Merlin, Mione... Se você descobre algum esquema doido do Harry, tudo bem, mas não precisa gritar assim –Hermione cora ao que Luna fala.

-Ela esta praticando para quando as pesquisas dela se elevarem a outros níveis –ela parece brincar com um dos brincos dela –Acho que o grito a influencia na descoberta de novas coisas... E a faz ter coragem de achar mais coisas para serem completadas ou criadas –as meninas encaram Luna e depois sorriem, a menina sonhadora poderia ter uma certa razão, elas se viram para Hermione que cora, mas mesmo assim fala.

-O Harry esta tendo ajuda do castelo –ao ver o olhar das meninas, ela completa –Os retratos dos fundadores devem ter ensinado a ele como usar a magia do castelo para criar tudo isso –ao ver o olhar de Gina, ela fala –Não e assim que você pensa, Gina... O Harry teria que pensar nos poemas que apareceram, teria que conjurar a flor que você gosta... Embora o castelo possa ajudar, o Harry que teria que fazer tudo que você amasse para conquistar você –Gina encara a rosa em sua mão e sorri, só mesmo aquele garoto doido para usar um castelo inteiro para provar que a ama.

-Mas como ele faz isso? –Nisso Draco, Rony e Neville entram no salão comunal, assim que vêem as meninas, eles suspiram e se sentam ao lado delas.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? –Hellen pergunta preocupada ao ver eles cansados –Parece que vocês brigaram com um grifo –Draco bufa ruidosamente e fala.

-Pode se dizer que foi algo parecido –ao ver o olhar das meninas ele completa –Tivemos que carregar o Harry para a enfermaria... -os olhos de Gina se alargam e ela estava para se levantar, quando Rony coloca a mão em seu braço.

-Não adianta ir lá agora Gina, Madame Pomfrey esta cuidando dele e não quer ninguém a menos de dez metros da enfermaria dela –ao ver as lágrimas da irmã, ele a puxa em seus braços e fala –Não foi nada de mau... E que o tonto do Harry decidiu usar mais magia do que era preciso para fazer o castelo fazer o que fez –ele treme a cabeça –embora os fundadores e a gente tivéssemos falado que já estava bom, que você teria amado o que ele fez, o tonto achou que poderia fazer melhor e praticamente se conectou ao castelo, houve um dreno de magia do Harry, mas ele esta bem, vai receber uma senhora bronca dos padrinhos, dos professores, dos tios postiços e dos fundadores, mas ainda assim ele sorria ao imaginar a sua carinha de felicidade com o que ele fez –Gina ainda estava incerta ao que Draco bufa.

-Não adianta ficar assim ruiva, o Harry vai aprontar tudo para mostrar que te ama, então vamos nos sentar na primeira fila e aproveitar o que o cicatriz vai fazer –ele se vira para Hellen e fala –Espero não ter que um dia fazer o que seu primo fez meu amor... Só de ver eu fiquei dolorido –Hellen faz beicinho e fala com uma voz maliciosa.

-Nem se eu pedir assim –ela começa a cochichar algo no ouvido dele ao que ele cora e começa a gaguejar algo, de repente a parede brilha novamente e diz.

"Teu sorriso parece fazer teus olhos brilharem docemente, amo olhar para ti... E... DRACO MALFOY... E MELHOR VOCÊ NEM PENSAR EM TOCAR ESTA ÁREA... Desculpe amor, pela interrupção, mas saiba que te levo em meu coração".

Todos na mesa começam a rir ao ver o casal corando fortemente, Hellen encara a parede como se o primo estivesse lá e fala.

-E bom mesmo que você esta altamente protegido, Sr Potter, porque agora mesmo estou com um desejo de fazer você ficar na enfermaria durante um mês por atrapalhar minha brincadeira com o Draquinho –todos começam a rir de novo da garota que resmungava sobre nem mesmo quando o primo estava na enfermaria ele deixava de ser protetor.

Gina vai para a cama com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry tinha voltado antes deles irem para os dormitórios, ele tinha sorrido para ela, aquele sorriso que ela amava tanto, ela se vê rodeada de flores, cada uma parecia vislumbrar com magia, ela se aconchega mais na cama e sorri, o namorado poderia ser um doido que quase morre por esgotamento mágico, mas ele sempre falaria que a ama, não importa se fosse pessoalmente ou usando um castelo de mil anos e ela amaria todas as formas que ele aprenderia a dizer "eu te amo" para ela.

Gina dorme pacificamente ao que Harry ainda sorria para o teto, ele tinha dado o primeiro passo, agora era hora de envolver outros em sua jornada, ele sorri ainda mais ao que Edwiges aparece na sua janela um tanto brava, já que tinha algumas pintas vermelhas e verdes.

-"Juro que um dia ainda uso minhas garras naqueles dois" –ela fala nervosamente ao deixar Harry pegar a carta, assim que ele desamarra, Edwiges volta a ser branca como a neve e Harry sorri ao ficar completamente com manchas.

-"Se eles podem me ajudar a reconquistar a minha Gina, eu lhes daria todo o dinheiro que tenho em meu nome" –Edwiges parece estremecer e fala.

-"Tudo que precisamos, Cenoura 1 e Cenoura 2 com criatividade expandida e com verba para o caos" –Harry ri e fala.

-"Onde estaria a graça no mundo sem os gêmeos?" –ele começa a ler a carta e sorri, mais planos começam a se formar antes que ele vá dormir, ele nem liga se tinha bolinhas vermelhas e verdes pelo corpo inteiro que brilhavam, amanhã começaria o plano operação Cenoura 1 e Cenoura 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo III – Dia 2 –Operação Cenouras: Todo o riso que você consegue dela em um dia.**

_Segundo dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: Brincadeiras que ela sempre sonhou e que ela vai amar._

Gina estava sonhando novamente com Harry e a mansão Potter, o refugio deles, aquela casa guardava tantas recordações do amor deles que chegava a doer com aquelas lembranças, mas tudo que ela desejava agora era ter o garoto de volta aos seus braços, mas de repente ela e despertada por um grito agudo que foi seguido por outro e por outro, ela se levanta e vai ver o que aconteceu com as amigas, quando ela abre as cortinas da cama, o que lhe foi apresentado foi um mar de cabelos vermelhos, muitos cabelos vermelhos, ela no começo não entende, ela era uma das únicas ruivas da escola, quando ela nota um cabelo encaracolado vermelho, ela não pode suprimir o riso ao imaginar sendo a filha de Rony e Mione.

-Você esta rindo e? –Hellen a encara com os olhos azuis cintilantes, o rosto dela parecia emparelhar com o cabelo como o famoso temperamento Weasley, Samantha parecia querer assassinar alguém, Hermione encarava o cabelo com um ar pensativo, ao que Lilá e Parvati tentavam reverter a cor dos cabelos delas, a única que parecia distante disso era Luna que parecia brincar com o cabelo dela.

-Será que o Nev vai gostar desse novo visual? Sei que ele levou a Gina para o baile do quarto ano... –ela fica com um sorriso maroto e fala –Já volto –e sai pela porta, minutos depois as garotas ouvem o grito de Rony achando que Gina estava beijando Neville, mas logo elas ouvem risadas, risadas estas que Gina conhecia muito bem, ela se veste rapidamente e vai até o salão comunal onde ela encontra os dois irmãos travessos rindo sem parar.

-Eu deveria suspeitar que vocês dois estariam envolvidos nisso –Gina ainda sorria ao ver as outras meninas com cabelos vermelhos, ela se vira para os gêmeos e pergunta –O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E por que esta brincadeira? –os gêmeos se encaram e começam a falar de forma dramática.

-E assim que somos recebidos? –Fred.

-Nenhum oi maninho querido... –Jorge.

-Nenhum bom dia meu irmão lindo –Fred.

-Nem mesmo um que raios vocês fizeram com minhas amigas –Jorge.

-Mas acho que indiretamente ela perguntou isso –Fred.

-Mas não com todas as palavras caro irmão –Jorge.

-Realmente meu irmão, ela precisa aprender a fazer melhor as perguntas –Fred.

-Ou deve elaborar –Jorge.

-Para poder adquirir –Fred.

-Alguma resposta da gente –os dois completam em uníssono.

-Perdão, caros marotos honorários, a que devo a honra da brincadeira traumatizante para as meninas que não gostam do cabelo vermelho Weasley e da presença ilustre das duas figuras a esta hora na escola que vocês terminaram e começaram um centro comercial de piadas para o divertimento de todos e do tormento eterno do nosso amado zelador Filch? –os gêmeos sorriem e colocam os braços em volta da irmãzinha.

-Pois bem maninha –Jorge.

-Já que você perguntou com tal veemência –Fred.

-Vamos te responder –Jorge.

-Recebemos uma carta ontem –Fred.

-De nosso financiador –Jorge.

-Querendo conselhos –Fred.

-Para causar o caos em Hog Hogwarts –Jorge.

-Interessante, será que conseguimos falar isso dez vezes? –Fred.

-Tentemos este experimento mais tarde, temos trabalho agora –Jorge.

-Realmente meu irmão –Fred se vira para Gina –a carta dizia –

-Sobre uma certa briga –Jorge.

-Entre nossa irmãzinha –Fred.

-E nosso bem feitor –Jorge.

-Normalmente atacaríamos tal ser com tudo que temos –Fred.

-Sem poupar despesas –Jorge.

-E sem deixar vestígios –Fred.

-Do corpo –Jorge.

-Mas como recebemos a carta –Fred.

-Contando o desfecho do jovem Potter –Jorge.

-E sobre seu juramento –Fred.

-Tomamos o partido do inimigo –Jorge.

-Espere um pouco –Gina fala tentando juntar a fala dos irmãos –Vocês vão ajudar o Harry a me brincar? –Gina tenta entender o que se passa na mente de Harry, como brincando ela ajudaria os dois a voltarem juntos, vendo o semblante da irmã, os dois riem e falam.

-Nada que você pensa maninha –Fred.

-Recebemos a carta do nosso bem feitor –Jorge.

-Para ajudar nas brincadeiras –Fred.

-Mas o alvo não e a nossa pequena Ginny-Ginny –Jorge.

-Mas algo bem diferente... –Fred.

-Algo que vem sendo nosso objetivo –Jorge.

-Desde que entramos por estes portões sagrados quando éramos inocentes –Fred.

-Criancinhas tolas que gostavam de roubar poemas da irmãzinha escondido no buraco falso na parede para ler para os outros –Jorge fala antes de receber uma cotovelada de Gina.

-Seres infantis que brincavam esconder a boneca da irmãzinha apenas para ver quantas cores de vermelho ela poderia ficar –Fred segura a canela ao que Gina chuta com violência.

-Não mais –os dois falam com sorriso maldosos.

-Hoje nosso alvo e a espetacular –Fred.

-A maravilhosa –Jorge.

-E Sensacional –Fred.

-Escola de magia e bruxarias de Hog Hogwarts –os dois se abraçam e fingem chorar de emoção ao que Gina os encara sem entender.

-Vocês vão brincar com a escola inteira? –os gêmeos sorriem e falam.

-Sim e não –ao ver o olhar dela, eles completam.

-Vamos fornecer a artilharia –Fred.

-Começar as armadilhas –Jorge.

-Fazer as magias –Fred.

-E aplicar nas vitimas –Jorge.

-Mas a escolha das vitimas –Fred.

-E qual brincadeira será mirada –Jorge.

-Será escolha de nosso patrocinador –os dois oferecem as mãos para a escada do dormitório masculino no mesmo instante que Harry desce com um sorriso, a sincronia parecia ensaiada como se fosse uma apresentação para um Show.

-Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que eu imaginava –ele franze a sobrancelha e Gina pisca como se algo tivesse cutucado sua cabeça, ela não entende o que aconteceu, mas sabia que Harry tinha aprontado algo quando viu seu sorriso, ele se vira para os gêmeos e fala –Vocês quase me mataram do coração, Rony acordou gritando que Gina estava quase violentando o pobre do Neville, quando vamos olhar descobrimos que era a Luna com o cabelo vermelho, acho que o Rony não vai me deixar sair de vista com a irmã de vocês por um bom tempo –os gêmeos estouraram de rir ao imaginar a cena d e Rony, mas fazem carranca ao pensar sobre a irmãzinha deles nos braços de algum homem.

-Devemos rever algumas regras –Fred.

-Sr Potter, sobre este negocio –Jorge.

-De você estar dormindo –Fred.

-Com nossa Ginny-Ginny? –Gina estava para se levantar com raiva nos dois, quando Harry fala.

-Tudo bem, mas creio que devemos chamar o pai de vocês, Sírius, Remo e Kawa para esta conversa –Harry fica com um sorriso malicioso e acrescenta –E não vamos esquecer do professor Snape –os gêmeos ficam pálidos e falam.

-Por que devemos? –Fred.

-Chamar tantas pessoas? –Jorge.

-Para uma conversa assim? –os dois terminam em uníssono.

-Porque eu tive que receber "a conversa" de todos eles antes de igualar em pensar de fazer amor com a irmã de vocês, se vamos rever algo, creio que eles têm que estar aqui para saberem que eu nunca quebraria o coração da mulher que eu amo e jamais abusaria dela sem ela querer algo de mim –os gêmeos ficam ainda mais pálidos diante do olhar de Harry e falam.

-Pensando melhor –Fred.

-Já revisamos as regras –Jorge.

-Mas nada de sobrinhos –Fred.

-Antes de ela terminar Hog Hogwarts? –os dois completam ao que Harry ri.

-Sim senhores, mas agora voltemos para os nossos planos –Harry se aproxima de Gina e sorri para ela –Tenha um dia divertido –e se juntando com os gêmeos, eles saem da torre deixando uma Gina completamente confusa, envergonhada e estranhamente feliz.

O dia foi se passando e Gina começou a entender um pouco do plano de Harry, não foram só as garotas da Grifinória, mas de todas as casas que estavam com cabelos vermelhos, era divertido ver os professores tentarem descobrir quem era quem, mas as brincadeiras não se limitavam ali, Gina começou a ver certos aspectos que a envolviam, ela estava caminhando com Luna, Samantha e Hellen, quando Collin recitou uma parte do poema que ela tinha mandado para Harry no primeiro ano dela, ela ainda sentia o rosto queimar quando ouvia aquele cartão idiota, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse gritar com ele, Collin foi envolvido com uma fumaça e o trecho do "os olhos dele parecem com sapos em conserva", Collin tinha ficado com a pele toda verde e tinha começado a saltitar como um sapo, Samantha no começo olhou horrorizada com o namorado, mas depois que Luna lhe contou sobre o príncipe sapo, poderia se ver ela correndo atrás tentando beijar o namorado de brincadeira, mas as brincadeiras não envolveram só os alunos.

-'Eu amo a vida, que maravilha poder amar a vida, cada momento desse que passo eu canto para ela, como e bom amar a tal vida" –Gina franze a sobrancelhas diante daquela cantoria, ela conhecia aquela voz, embora ela soasse diferente, mas de quem poderia ser? Ela ouvia risos vindo de um dos corredores e vai investigar, o que ela vê era a alegria de muitas meninas e um Snape tentando fazer carranca cantando eu amo a vida, com apenas as calças dele, Gina tinha que admitir que depois dele começar a treinar e ficar mais social, as meninas começaram a pensar que ele era mais atraente, mas ver Severo Snape, um dos professores mais formais que eles já tiveram, daquela forma cantando alegremente pelos corredores era muito cômico, mas ainda tinha muito mais.

Quando ela e as amigas entraram na sala de transfiguração, elas viram a professora Mcgonagall com uma capa enorme completamente com foto de Dumbledore, ela aponta a varinha para a lousa e começa a aparecer instruções do que eles teriam que fazer, muitos não entenderam o que estava acontecendo com a professora, já que ela gostava de comandar as aulas, mas assim que ela se desconcentra por causa de um menino, ela deixa escapar uma voa melodiosa cantando.

-"Sou uma gatinha, posso andar nas pontas de meus pés e te surpreender quando desejo, pode sorrir gatinho por que a sua gatinha linda chegou" –ela fechou a boca e aponta novamente para a lousa e depois aparece as escritas particularmente para Gina.

-"Srta Weasley, diga para o senhor Potter que ele esta perdido nas minhas mãos" –Gina apenas tremeu a cabeça e tentou difícil não rir, como e que eles estavam aprontando tudo isso sem irem encrencados?

O dia foi se passando no mesmo, na hora do almoço, todos ainda riam do que estava acontecendo, Arabella estava vestida de gata e brincava com o rabo postiço ao que ela usava para chicotear Sírius que apenas grunhia com as orelhas de cachorro gigantes que pareciam quase um cachecol no pescoço dele.

Na mesa, estavam Harry e os gêmeos, parecendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, Gina se sentou e ia perguntar algo, mas resolveu deixar para lá, ela toma um gole da bebida e se vira para Hermione.

-Mione eu... –mas ela pára de falar, não foi a voz dela que saiu, foi a voz de Harry, ela encara em choque o menino que sorria para ela.

-Gina... O que...? –Mas Hermione também pára de falar ao que ela falava como Rony.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Rony coloca a mãos sobre a boca e encara com horror por estar com a voz da namorada.

-Mais um truque Harry? –Hellen fala com a voz de Neville.

-Isso vai deixar todo mundo confuso –Luna fala com a voz de Fred.

-Nada como mais um dia em Hogwarts –Samantha fala com a voz de Luna.

-Não sei porque vocês estão tão desanimados, o dia nem acabou ainda –Harry fala com a voz de Draco e usando o sorriso mau que aprendeu do amigo.

-Vê lá, roubar minha voz até que tudo bem, mas roubar meu sorriso e um pouco demais –Draco fala com a voz de Hellen antes de todos começarem a rir.

Após o almoço as coisas foram progredindo, Dumbledore caminhava pelos corredores com um chapéu em formato de gato que miava cada vez que ele cantava "eu adoro gatos e sorvete de limão, tenha um dos dois e você terá meu coração" e ele não parecia tão transtornado em cantar isso o tempo todo, Jannet parecia rir cada vez que algo acontecia, ela mesma brincava com uma roupa de noite com uma faixa dizendo Professora Miss Hot Hogwarts, Gina não queria nem pensar qual dos três fez aquela faixa que parecia apertar cada vez que alguém olhava para a professora, fazendo suas curvas dela ficarem bem mais visíveis e deixando o professor Snape bem raivoso.

Gina estava passando por um dos corredores, quando ela ouve vozes, vozes dos brincalhões daquele dia, ela se aproxima cautelosa para não ser vista ao que eles falavam.

-Eu fico feliz em ter a ajuda de vocês -Harry fala um tanto agradecido, os gêmeos sorriem um para o outro e falam.

-Estamos aqui as suas ordens o grande sócio -Fred.

-Temos tudo para causar o caos na velha Hog Hogwarts -Jorge.

-Todos os tipos de brincadeiras imagináveis -Fred.

-E inimagináveis que imaginamos para você -Jorge.

-Mas diga o grande sócio -Fred.

-O que mais poderemos fazer?-Jorge.

-Eu vou consultar a nossa cúmplice agora mesmo –ele fala com um sorriso –eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer nesses outros cinco dias, mas vou reconquistar ela -Os gêmeos sorriem um para o outro e começam a falar.

-Mas e claro... -Fred.

-Sempre existem problemas no paraíso -Jorge.

- E sempre se resolvem com um bom riso, sócio -Fred.

-Para reconquistar novamente nossa Ginny-Ginny -Jorge.

-Pode ter certeza -Fred.

-Que ate o final da semana -Jorge.

-Nossa irmãzinha vai estar gritando seu nome nos corredores da escola -Os dois completam ao mesmo tempo ao que Harry cora e fala um tanto envergonhado

-Vocês estão atentos que a sua frase pode ter outro sentido... Um sentido que já discutimos no salão comunal... E que estamos falando da irmã de vocês não e? –Os gêmeos se entreolham em horror, mas logo fingem ignorância, era melhor forma de parecer uma piada que saiu do controle, Harry suspira e começa a fazer algo, Gina pode sentir algo de novo e sorri ao descobrir o que Harry fazia, ele estava vendo as brincadeiras que ela sempre quis fazer, mas nunca teve tempo ou dinheiro, ela sorri ao imaginar uma brincadeira que Harry realmente não ia gostar de fazer, ela poderia ver a carranca de Harry ao ver o que ela queria, os gêmeos pareciam preocupados quando Harry fazia uma cara dessas, o garoto ia de vermelho de vergonha, para pálido com as implicações que ele viu na mente dela, Gina quase se arrependeu depois, mas quem mandou eles rirem de todo trabalho que Harry teve.

Aquela noite, Gina insistiu para que as meninas fossem para o salão principal jantarem, elas estavam cansadas e queriam descansar, mas a ruiva era persuasiva e logo elas se sentavam bem em frente da mesa dos professores, coisa que as meninas estranhavam, pois não eram os lugares habituais delas.

-Acredite em mim... Vocês vão gostar de estar perto... Eu acho que você não muito Samantha –Sam eleva uma sobrancelha, mas deixa para lá, assim que a comida e servida, ela vê Harry murmurar algo como "O que foi que eu fiz?", ela sorri maliciosamente ao que ele empalidece mais, Harry ainda sentiu o cutuque em sua mente e ouviu a voz de Gina dizer –nunca brinque com as brincadeiras de uma Weasley, Potter –Ele arregala os olhos para o sorriso inocente dela.

No mesmo instante que as mesas estavam sendo limpas, uma nuvem recai em Sírius, Remo e Severo, toda a atenção vai para o trio de professores que no começo pareciam normais, mas as roupas deles se transfiguram, pareciam feitas de couro, Sírius brincava com um couro negro, Remo com uma roupa de couro marrom e Snape com um couro esverdeado, ninguém entendia o porque da transfiguração, mas logo vêem que os professores pareciam estar com muito calor, Sírius estava vertendo vários copos de água nele, Remo tentava usar um feitiço de frio nele e Severo estava encarando com horror quando ele sentiu o feitiço repelente que Jannet tinha usado uma vez nele, ele perguntou para os outros dois que depois de se acalmarem confirmam as suspeitas dele, eles não poderiam deixar o salão principal, do nada uma música sensual começou a tocar, muitos tentavam adivinhar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando os olhos de Sírius se fecham com os de Harry, ele parecia pedir desculpas ao padrinho que apenas bufa e lança um sorriso maroto para Arabella antes de começar a brincadeira.

Remo e Severo encaram com horror quando Sírius começa a dançar de forma sedutora na frente da mesa dos professores, as meninas da escola inteira arregalam os olhos ao que Samantha tremia a cabeça com os olhos fechados e ficava murmurando.

-Isso não... Isso não... –Mas elas poderiam ouvir Sírius falando para Remo.

-Não sei de você Aluado, mas não vou ficar com meus interiores queimando sendo que eu só preciso me exibir –ele lança um olhar sedutor ao que uma Lufa-Lufa desmaia, ele ri e fala marotamente para Remo –Eu acho que a Narcisa esta aprovando a brincadeira –ele manda um sorriso para Snape –e a Jannet esta bem animadinha com o que o morcego pode fazer –Severo se vira e vê a mulher praticamente gritando mais e mais ao que a professora Mcgonagall tentava repreender a mulher.

Sírius já tinha arrancado a jaqueta e a camisa quando os outros dois suspiraram e começaram a dançar também.

Até aquele ponto, muitas meninas estavam delirando, mas de alguma forma elas estavam presas nas cadeiras, Samantha estava entre o horror de ver o pai quase tirando as calças com o olhar avaliador em Remo e Severo.

Gina apenas sorria ao ver Harry tremendo a cabeça negativamente ao que os gêmeos riam de se acabar diante da vergonha do seu financiador.

Naquela noite, quando se preparava para dormir, Gina ainda ria do que aconteceu, não poderia acreditar que o namorado, junto dos irmãos, tinham aprontado todas as brincadeiras que ela já tinha inventado para todos em Hogwarts, ela ainda ria de Sírius perguntando como aqueles galeões entraram na roupa dele, ou de Jannet que tinha pego Severo logo depois da brincadeira ter terminado e falado que queria ver mais de perto em um show particular ela sorri ao que ela sente a faixa dela diminuiu, Remo parecia estar queimando de vergonha ao que Narcisa ficou apenas analisando ele, mas todos poderiam ver um certo brilho malicioso em seus olhos, o cabelo das meninas tinham voltado ao normal, embora Luna estivesse pensando em tingir parte de vermelho, enquanto ela encarava o teto, ela sorria ao imaginar o que mais Harry poderia aprontar, ela tinha quase o agarrado e o beijado por ver todas as brincadeiras dela realizadas, mas ela ainda tinha que se manter forte, mais cinco dias ela se falava, era uma contagem regressiva que estava matando ela de ansiosidade.

Na sala do diretor, estavam reunidos à maioria dos professores, os gêmeos, Harry e os quadros dos fundadores, Godric parecia rir a cada momento que via Harry ficar vermelho de vergonha e Snape, Remo e Sírius (nem tanto) mandarem olhares hostis para ele.

-Como você pode deixar isso acontecer Alvo? –Mcgonagall fala assim que descobre que ela não poderia mais cantar eu sou uma gatinha.

-Creio eu que a pergunta e, como vamos reembolsar o Potter por isso? –Snape fala com uma cintilação predatória que por incrível que pareça estava sendo refletida pelo padrinho e o tio Remo dele.

-Foi preciso –Dumbledore fala ainda com o chapéu em forma de gato ao que Mcgonagall cora quando a coisa miava –O juramento mágico que ele fez para a jovem Virginia mostra que ele tem que fazer tudo para reconquistar ela e hoje vocês tiveram prova que ele faria tudo em sua mente e até mesmo no da mente da menina para fazê-la feliz –os outros arregalam os olhos ao que Harry explica.

-Nós temos uma conexão forte, não como legimência, já que ela é uma mestra em oclumência, mas eu posso ver algumas coisas que se passa na mente dela e ela pode ver algumas coisas em minha mente, ela pode me sentir e eu posso sentir ela, hoje eu vi todas as brincadeiras que ela queria fazer, mas nunca teve tempo para realizar, chamei os gêmeos para me ajudar- ele se vira para o trio e manda um olhar de desculpa –Mas acho que ela descobriu a minhas intenções e plantou aquela brincadeira, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo para parar, ela me mandou um sorriso e a frase de "não se brinca com as brincadeiras de uma Weasley, Potter" –ele suspira –acho que ela descobriu o que eu estava fazendo e resolveu agir... Me pondo no lugar –todos no escritório do diretor estouram em risadas mas Harry afunda na cadeira e fala –agora eu tenho que entender algo para fazer amanhã –nisso uma voz no fogo fala.

-Acho que podemos ajudar –Nisso Arthur e Molly Weasleys aparece no escritório do diretor com sorrisos igualmente marotos, os gêmeos sorriem e começa um dos planos mais românticos que eles poderiam fazer para a ruiva adormecida na torre da Grifinória.


	4. Chapter 4

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo IV – Dia 3 –Uma música do coração.**

_Terceiro dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: Cantando para encantá-la._

Gina estava começando a acordar, não poderia evitar o sorriso quando lembra do que aconteceu na noite anterior, metade das meninas da escola que tinham descoberto que tinha sido Harry que fez aquelas brincadeiras por ela, vieram agradecer a ela pela última brincadeira, embora Samantha estivesse falando algo sobre lavar os olhos com sabão pelo que ela viu e falou que Gina tinha que pagar terapia por ter sido obrigada a ver o pai dela dançando sensualmente para a escola inteira.

Ela chegou a imaginar como Harry ficaria em uma roupa daquela.

Mas os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos quando uma doce melodia começa a tocar no quarto dela, ela tenta se lembrar se algumas das meninas tinham pego o radio que Harry tinha comprado emprestado de novo, quando ela ouve aquela voz, logo ela abre as cortinas e encontra Harry com um sorriso, cantando docemente para ela.

_Si tu te vas  
te llevaras mi corazon  
y yo sin ti  
ya no se por donde ir.  
Si tu te vas  
nunca te podre olvidar  
me quedo aqui  
solo pensando en ti.  
Si tu te vas  
el dolor me comera  
un dia mas  
no podre vivir sin ti.  
Mis lagrimas hacen un mar  
nadare sin descansar  
esperando tu llegar  
y es que estoy  
imaginando me el final  
y me da miedo pensar  
que algun dia llegara  
si tu te vas.  
Si tu te vas  
se me ira todo el valor  
y yo se que  
nunca encontrare otra iqual.  
Si tu te vas  
el dolor me comera  
un dia mas  
no podre vivir sin ti.  
Mis lagrimas hacen un mar  
nadare sin descansar  
esperando tu llegar  
y es que estoy  
imaginando me el final  
y me da miedo pensar  
que algun dia llegara  
si tu te vas.  
Mis lagrimas hacen un mar  
nadare sin descansar  
esperando tu llegar  
y es que estoy  
imaginando me el final  
y me da miedo pensar  
que algun dia llegara  
si tu te vas.  
si tu te vas._

_si tu te vas._

_si tu te vas._

_si tu te vas_.

Assim que a música termina, Harry faz uma reverência para ela e some em um flash de luz, até aquele momento, as outras meninas tinham acordado e encaravam a cadeira onde Harry tinha estado desde o começo.

Lilá e Parvati mandavam olhares invejosos para Gina, com muito esforço elas conseguiam uma declaração de "eu gosto de você" dos namorados ou ficantes que elas tinham, mas aquela ruiva mesmo quando brigava com o namorado, recebia uma serenata ao lado da cama quando ela acorda? Nos pensamentos daquelas duas, aquele era um mundo injusto.

Hellen e Samantha estavam rolando de rir em cima da cama e apontando para Gina que parecia uma imitação perfeita de Luna, a própria Luna olha para Gina e fala.

-Sei que o que ele fez foi impressionante... Mas não precisa roubar meu ar sonhador não é? –as meninas começam a rir mais ainda, quando Hermione fala.

-Desde quando o Harry pode cantar em espanhol? –

Na hora do almoço, Gina estava sorrindo como nunca, o dia tinha começado com Harry cantando para ela e ela se perguntava o que ele faria agora, mas logo ela pode ver ele aparecendo do nada e se sentado em cima da mesa perto dela e cantando calmamente.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you._

Todas as meninas de todas as casas pareciam suspirar diante do amor que ele colocava em cada letra que ele cantava, os suspiros eram coletivos no salão principal, apenas alguns sonserinos zombavam de Harry, mas era minoria diante de todo o salão principal e antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar, Harry sumia em um flash de luz.

-Se o Harry continuar assim... Eu não quero imaginar o que vamos ter que fazer para as nossas namoradas –Rony resmunga ao que Hermione fala.

-Quem sabe você cantaria para mim sem precisar da ajuda de cerveja amanteigada dos gêmeos? –logo começa uma discussão dos dois sobre quantas músicas Rony teria que cantar para ela por dia.

-Eu sinceramente não sei quanto eu vou agüentar –Gina fala com um tom sonhador ao que Luna bufa, era o dia da Gina ser a sonhadora do grupo.

-Só falta o Fawkes para que as músicas fiquem perfeitas –Hellen fala com riso, mau elas sabiam que tinham dado uma idéia para Harry.

Era hora da aula de Transfiguração, todos entram em silencio ao que sabiam muito bem que a professora Mcgonagall não suportava cochichos, mas quando a professora ia falar algo, Fawkes aparece e sobrevoa a sala de aula e começa a cantar suavemente, de repente um flash de luz e Harry aparece na cadeira de Mcgonagall e começa a cantar.

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time  
that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think  
I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my  
lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in  
my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their  
way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this  
gets better as we go  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my  
lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in  
my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and  
done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
I'm here without you baby but you're still on my  
lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the  
time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in  
my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

Antes que Minerva poderia falar qualquer coisa, Fawkes pousa no ombro de Harry e os dois somem em um flash de luz forte, todos na sala, principalmente as meninas, encaravam a professora que simplesmente fala.

-Tinha que ser filho de Tiago Potter –ela se vira para os alunos e começa a dissertar sobre mudar partes do corpo em animais, ao que Gina quase se transforma em um animal completamente por não prestar atenção.

-Sinceramente ruiva, acho melhor alguém vai ter que usar feitiço de cutucar você, se você ficar tão avoada assim –as meninas riem ao que Gina fala.

-Vocês sabem que ele me hipnotiza quando canta para mim –ela suspira e fala –Merlin que daqui a pouco vão precisar me atropelar com o Bicuço para que eu fique atenta nas aulas –ela olha para a próxima aula e suspira ainda mais –Trato de criaturas mágicas? Será que o destino não gosta de mim? –ao que elas começam a caminhar para a aula de Hagrid, elas vêem Harry com um grifo ao seu lado, assim que ele as vê se aproximando, ele sorri e chama o violão que ele andava usando.

-A escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts orgulhosamente apresenta mais um show Potter –Samantha fala rindo ao que Gina fica novamente com aquele olhar sonhador.

_Se tudo faz lembrar você  
Vou te encontrar, tentar me aproximar  
Algo ficou para trás, meu vício é querer te ganhar  
Mas eu não vou deixar tudo se perder  
E ter você é o que me importa mais  
Tudo acontece entre nós  
Na chance que eu puder te levar  
Foi você  
Que fez meu mundo desandar  
E me perder é te encontrar  
Se conto as horas pra te convencer  
Que é você  
E não me importa mais ninguém  
Pra te ter vou mais além  
E nada vai tirar você de mim  
Mas se hoje insiste em não me atender  
Nem vou ligar  
Deixar tudo como está  
Mantém a distância entre nós  
Fugir é querer se enganar  
Quer alegar que teus pais não querem entender  
Que pra você eu não presto e não te deixo em paz  
Mas se ficarmos a sós a noite posso te completar  
Foi você  
Que fez meu mundo desandar  
E me perder ao te encontrar  
Se conto as horas pra te convencer  
Que é você  
E não me importa mais ninguém  
Pra te ter vou mais além  
E nada vai tirar você de mim  
Me lembro do teu jeito  
Daquelas fotos, teus e-mails  
Das coisas que você me disse aqui  
Tento te esquecer, mas é impossível  
Impossível sem você  
Foi você  
Que fez meu mundo desandar  
E me perder ao te encontrar  
Se conto as horas pra te convencer  
Que é você  
E não me importa mais ninguém  
Pra te ter vou mais além  
E nada vai tirar você de mim  
(Eu te espero aqui)  
Nada vai tirar você de mim  
(Eu te espero aqui)  
Nada vai tirar você de mim._

Novamente ele sorri para Gina e com um flash de luz ele some, deixando meninas suspirando, meninos emburrados ao que vão ter que fazer para as namoradas e Hagrid rindo que falava.

-Este menino sabe mesmo aprontar como o pai, Merlin que Tiago poderia fazer o impossível pela ruiva dele –ele pisca para Gina que cora ainda mais, se ontem tinha sido um dia para humilhar os outros e rir apenas, hoje estava sendo um dos dias mais apaixonantes e ao mesmo tempo o mais envergonhador para ela, Harry sempre foi relutante em cantar na frente das pessoas, ele só cantava para ela ou o grupo de amigos que sabiam que ele cantava bem, até mesmo quando ele tocava, ele fazia isso com o grupo dos marotos, mas não sozinho assim.

-Merlin que hoje eu enlouqueço –ela fala aos céus ao que Luna fala.

-Eu achei que você já estaria, mas acho que a lua ainda não esta na posição certa para você ficar louca –as meninas apenas riem ao que Gina bufa e todas seguem para o salão principal para os estudos.

Mas elas não estudaram muito lá, Harry tinha aparecido novamente com Fawkes e começado a cantar.

_Sentir no peito o amor surgir  
Quando olhei pra você eu logo senti  
Que o meu coração ia ser todo seu  
Pra sempre  
Meu corpo sente a falta do seu  
E isso é bem mais, mais forte que eu  
E tudo me faz lembrar de você  
Cada instante  
Sinto o teu perfume  
E a saudade entre nós  
Lembro o teu sorriso  
E o som da tua voz  
Nosso amor não dá pra esquecer  
Eu já me entreguei, já me apaixonei  
E tudo que sei é que meu coração  
Reclama._

-Onde em nome de Merlin ele aprendeu português? –Hermione fala exasperada ao que ela ouve Harry cantando e sumindo em um flash de luz.

-Ele estava cantando em outra língua? –Gina pergunta assim que sai de seu transe, Hellen bufa e fala.

-Por Merlin, Gina... As duas músicas que ele cantou agora foram em português –ao ver o olhar de Hermione ela fala –Um dia a minha escola fez uma excursão para o Brasil e vimos um show lá, era uma música bem contagiante se você me perguntar e algumas delas eu me lembro, esta e uma delas, então eu sei o que ele cantou –ela toca em um pergaminho e a música com a sua tradução (tradução de lá) aparece ao que Hermione começa a ler, logo ela passa para Gina que assim que acaba de ler, suspira novamente.

Quantas músicas ainda ele cantaria para ela?

-Com certeza o cicatriz esta trabalhando para te conquistar ruiva –ela quase salta ao notar Draco olhando o papel em cima de seu ombro –Nem a gente sabe de onde ele esta pegando estas músicas –ele aponta para Rony e Neville que estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo e ponderando onde Harry estava aquele momento, Gina suspira e começa a ir para a próxima aula.

Era aula de estudo de trouxas que estava sendo lecionado aquele dia pela esposa do professor Desmond, mas assim que ela começa a mostrar os amplificadores de som que os trouxas usavam em concertos, Harry aparece com Fawkes em seu ombro, ele usava uma espécie de roupa de algum herói e começa a cantar para Gina.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cryin'  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you rub in mind?  
Have I gone too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well,I don't care you're here tonight.  
I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stay by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
__You can take my breath away._

Harry manda um aceno para a professora como se pedindo desculpas para ela por interromper a aula dela, quando ela mesma fala com um sorriso.

-Dez pontos para o Sr Potter, por mostrar manualmente como um amplificador funciona –ela manda um sorriso para o garoto e fala –Sem falar que eu sou uma fã de um bom romance –ela faz um ar sonhador e se fala com um sorriso –devo acreditar que a Srta Weasley esta apreciando seus shows –todos se viram para Gina que tinha corado completamente, Harry sorri para a professora e fala calmamente.

-Até agora ela não reclamou –ele manda um sorriso maroto e some em um flash de luz, algumas pessoas riram de Gina ficando ainda mais vermelha, mas todos riem mesmo quando a professora fala.

-Desmond vai ter que aprender a tocar violão até nossas bodas –

Gina estava entrando no salão principal para o jantar, quando uma música começa a tocar, de repente ela se vê nos braços de Harry, ele tinha os olhos brilhando de cantava suavemente enquanto dançava com ela felizmente.

_Esta noche bailamos  
To doy toda mi vida  
Quedate conmigo  
Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore  
Don't let the world dim my sight  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight  
Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
wanna live this life forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero  
Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go  
There is something I think you should know  
I won't be leaving your side  
We're gonna dance through the night  
I'm gonna reach for the stars_

_Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
wanna live this life forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero_

_(whoa, oh oh oh)  
Tonight we dance  
(whoa, oh oh oh)  
like no tomorrow  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero  
Mi amor  
Quedate conmigo  
Esta noche bailamos_

_Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Bailamos  
wanna live this life forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio  
Te quiero  
Bailamos  
Let the rhythm take you over(como te quiero)  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio(como te quiero)  
Bailamos  
Gonna wanna live this life forever(como te quiero)  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio(como te quiero)._

Assim que a música termina, ele desliza Gina em uma cadeira e se senta um pouco afastado com Rony, Neville e Draco e começa a comer, assim que ele tinha parado de cantar, todos no salão voltaram a comer calmamente, Gina ainda estava em um transe por ter estado nos braços de Harry por alguns momentos, mas logo ela sai de seu transe quando nota Hermione estalando os dedos na frente dela.

-Parece que ela esta voltando –Hermione fala com um riso ao que as meninas acompanham, deixando a ruiva ainda mais vermelha.

-Muito engraçado Hermione –ela fala emburrada e começa a comer calmamente, seus olhos indo a cada trinta segundos para o moreno que tentava transmitir normalidade, como se um garoto famoso poderia pegar a namorada, começar a dançar e cantar no meio do salão principal fosse normal.

-Cada dia mais eu estou impressionado com o meu primo... Mas de quem será que ele pegou a idéia? –Gina também fica pensativa, a idéia do castelo mandar mensagens e das brincadeiras, ele teve ajuda, quem poderia saber que Gina gostaria de serenatas assim? De repente Errol pousa da melhor forma possível na frente de Gina e ela lê rapidamente a carta que a mãe dela tinha lhe mandado.

-Eu não acredito –Gina fala em assombro ao que as outras meninas chegam mais perto para ela falar –Meus pais deram a idéia das serenatas –ela cora ao que ela conta que um dia os pais dela tinham brigado e ela tinha ficado com medo que a família dela iria se separar, a noite o pai dela tinha aparecido com um violão que ele tinha comprado em uma loja de segunda mão e tinha feito uma serenata para a mãe dela, ela tinha falado para a mãe que gostaria de ter alguém especial assim para cantar para ela, na época Molly tinha sorrido para a filha e falado que um dia ela teria.

E hoje ela tinha.

Ela estava indo dormir, aquele dia tinha sido bem emocionante, Harry tinha literalmente a encantado com todas aquelas músicas, ela tinha um sorriso quando estava deitando na cama, aquele menino era doido, mas ela amava cada pedacinho dele, mas de repente ela ouve uma música do lado de fora da janela, ela, assim como as outras meninas, vão para a janela e vêem Harry sobrevoando a janela delas e cantando para ela.

_To really love a woman, to understand her  
You gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin'  
Helpless in her arms  
Ya know Ya really love a woman_

_When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
That it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman?_

_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you  
Til Ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see  
Your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know Ya really love a woman  
You got to give her some faith_

_Hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right_

_She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
ya really gotta love your woman..._

_And when you find yourself lying  
Helpless in her arms,  
You know you really love a woman._

_So tell me have you ever really ...  
Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_So tell me have you ever really ...  
Really, really ever loved a woman?_

Assim que ele termina a última nota, ele encara Gina fixamente, ela também não desviava o olhar, seus joelhos pareciam fraquejar, mas ela não poderia deixar de olhar aqueles olhos verdes, Harry sorri para ela e fala calmamente.

-Eu tenho a resposta para esta última música –ele se inclina para ficar bem perto e fala com um tom amoroso –Para todo o sempre eu vou te amar –ele se afasta um pouco e sorri para ela, ela suspira e sorri para ele, só mais quatro dias, ela tinha que agüentar só mais quatro dias –Tenha bons sonhos minha ruiva –ele sobe com a vassoura e deixa uma Gina atordoada e várias meninas dando risadinhas.

Gina se deita na cama e suspira novamente, aquele dia com certeza ajudaria ela a produzir muitos patronos no futuro.

Harry estava novamente na sala do diretor, Mcgonagall tentava dar uma bronca em Harry, mas ao ver o olhar do rapaz, ela só poderia sorrir.

-Parece que seus planos estão indo bem Harry –Dumbledore fala antes de tomar uma xícara de chá.

-Estou esperando a coruja da próxima pessoa que vai me ajudar –mau ele acaba de falar e uma coruja marrom com traços dourados pousa na frente dele, assim que ele termina de ler, ele sorri, quem melhor para dar dicas sobre a menina que ele ama do que o irmão favorito dela?

**(N.A. as musicas que eu usei nesse cap foram):**

**-**** Si Tu Te Vas - Enrique Iglesias –**

**- The Reason - Hoobastank –**

**- Here Without You - Three Doors Down –**

**-**** Aquela História - Strike –**

**- Pra Sempre - Limão Com Mel –**

**- Hero - Enrique Iglesias –**

**- Bailamos - Enrique Iglesias –**

**- Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? - Bryan Adams –**

**(N.A.2 usei as músicas que mais se identificaram com a situação, espero que vocês gostem)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo V – Dia 4 –Uma maldição do amor.**

_Quarto dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: Ela sentirá o que eu sinto por ela._

Gina estava tendo um sonho muito especial para ela, raramente ela e Harry falavam sobre o futuro, doía para ele pensar em um futuro que talvez não se realizasse por ele ter que enfrentar Voldemort, mas o sonho dela não envolvia guerras, mortes, nada, apenas o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, ela estava aconchegada nos braços dele, na mansão Potter, Rony e Mione corriam com várias crianças ao seu lado, todas as pessoas que eles amavam estavam em volta brincando, rindo muito, Gina sorri ainda mais quando vê um menino com cabelo negro incontrolável e uma ruivinha de olhos verdes entre eles.

-Eu amo isso –Harry fala com uma voz cheia de paz, Gina poderia sentir a felicidade e alegria vindo do corpo dele, ela se aconchega mais nele, ela sorri e fala.

-Eu também... –ela olha bem para ele e fala –Eu também amo você –ele se vira e sorri para ela, quando eles estavam para se beijar, acontece.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês não sabem levitar uma pessoa? –Uma voz forte tinha interrompido o doce sonho dela, Gina abre um pouco os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e ter uma visão melhor de quem ela iria matar por ter interrompido o sonho dela.

-E melhor que tenham uma boa razão para interromper meu sono, porque estava tendo um sonho bom e se não tiver um bom motivo vão descobrir um dos piores feitiços que aprendi da pior forma possível –Nisso ela ouve um riso, aquele riso ela conhecia bem, quando ela se vira, se vê de frente a Gui –Gui? –ela fica mais desperta e se joga nos braços do irmão que começa a rir –mas, você não estava no Egito? Não estava terminando umas tumbas antes de vir para cá? O que faz aqui? Alias –ela pode ver Hermione com a varinha, as amigas sorrindo e do outro lado da sala, ele, Harry tinha um sorriso ao ver os dois irmãos se abraçando, Gui aperta um pouco ela e fala.

-Fui chamado em uma operação importante e não pude recusar não e? –Gina o encara e fala.

-Operação? A ordem vai mandar você fazer algo perigoso? –ela começa a ofegar quando ele ri e fala.

-Não e nada disso foguetinho –ele ri ainda mais ao que ela tenta o bater, não suportava aquele apelido que ele tinha colocado nela quando criança, ele sempre falava que quando ela corria, parecia um foguete com o cabelo vermelho e a velocidade impressionante que conseguia quando estava brava –Uma missão especial que o senhor Potter ali e responsável –Gina o encara boquiaberto e fala.

-Você veio do Egito para... –ele sorri marotamente para ela e fala.

-Não e todo tempo que podemos ver o que o mais poderoso bruxo do mundo pode fazer para reconquistar o amor da vida dele não e? –Gui retira a varinha ao que Harry se levanta –Vamos começar? –Gina encara em horror Gui apontando a varinha para Harry.

-GUI, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? –ela se coloca na frente de Harry –Não vou deixar você amaldiçoar o Harry... Já não basta aquele dia em que... –Mas ela sente a mão de Harry em seu ombro, ela se vira para encará-lo.

-O feitiço que ele vai colocar em nós não e perigoso Gina... Talvez um pouco para mim –ele fala com um riso nervoso –Mas estou preparado para isso –Gina se vira para o irmão e pergunta.

-Que feitiço e este? –Gui suspira, sua irmã não ia gostar da resposta.

-É chamado Feitiço dos faraós, este feitiço era usado para que o faraó pudesse sentir, ver, ouvir, tudo que sua noiva ou esposa fizesse durante o dia e a noite o feitiço seria renovado –Gina encara em assombro ao que ela fala.

-E o Harry queria que você lançasse este feitiço em mim? –ela se vira brava para o moreno e fala com uma voz venenosa –Você não confia em mim, Potter? Precisa chamar o meu irmão preferido para fazer uma coisa dessas??? –Mas nisso Gui coloca uma mão sobre o ombro dela e fala.

-Calma ae Foguetinho, vejo que passou anos e você não mudou seu jeitinho doce –ao ver a irmã virar sua raiva para ele, Gui logo fala –O feitiço não ia ser colocado em você, mas no Harry –Gina encara o irmão e depois o namorado que tinha voltado a sentar, encarando os dois com os olhos verdes um tanto tristes –Harry queria que você visse tudo que ele passa o dia inteiro... E o como ele te ama foguetinho... Sinceramente, quando ouvi falar do juramento dele, achei que era uma brincadeira, mas agora percebo que ele fez a coisa certa –ele segura a mão da irmã e coloca entrelaçada com o do namorado –Espero que você aprecie o seu dia –ele começa a murmurar um feitiço em um sussurro, então uma nevoa sai da varinha dele e circula o casal, pequenas linhas formaram uma espécie de pintura dourada no corpo de Harry que logo começa a enfraquecer, assim que o feitiço cessa, Gina sentiu uma forte onda de sentimentos passar por ela, eram tão intensas que ela se sentiu atordoada por um tempo.

-Deu certo? –ela ouviu Harry perguntar, Gui acena e logo ele vai para a escada, ia se preparar para o dia, ele se vira para Gina, apenas olha para ela e Gina sente um puro amor passar por ela –Eu sempre vou te amar e confiar em você –ele sussurra, mas ela poderia ouvir claramente, Gui encara a irmã e onde o quase irmão foi e fala com um sorriso para Gina.

-Vê se não fica observando ele enquanto esta no banho viu maninha? Sei que não vai ver nada novo, mas nós ainda não aceitamos muito bem que nossa pequena Gininha não e mais tão inocente quanto queremos imaginar –Gina o encara incrédula ao que Gui sai rindo, mas ela bufa ao que imagens de Harry aparece na mente dela, será que Gui tinha feito o comentário de propósito? Mas ela logo treme a cabeça e se apronta para mais um dia.

Gina estava na sala de feitiços praticando com Hellen, quando ouviu a voz de Hermione, mas quando ela se virou para achar a amiga, ela se lembra que ela não estava ali, ela encara os amigos treinando o feitiço e fecha os olhos e começa a ouvir.

-Seu fã clube esta vindo ai, Harry –Hermione fala desgostosa ao que Harry suspira.

-Quando e que elas vão entender que eu amo a Gina? –Hermione roda os olhos e fala.

-Você acha mesmo que estas meninas vão entender? Elas estão alvoroçadas desde que descobriram que você e a Gina brigaram... Elas vão tentar algo para... –Mas ela e interrompida por uma menina que fala.

-Oi Harry –ela fala com uma voz maliciosa ao que Harry bufa, aquelas meninas não entendiam? –Queria perguntar se você poderia me ensinar... Um feitiço... Em particular –ela fala sedutoramente ao que Harry fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas e claro –Gina fica surpresa, Harry estava caindo nas asas daquela menina? Ela poderia ver eles andando, pelos olhos dele, ela não entendia onde eles estavam indo, de repente ela sente uma mão em seu ombro, era o professor Flitwick.

-Esta se sentindo bem, Srta Weasley? –Gina tenta forçar um sorriso, quando ouvem uma batida na porta, o professor sai saltitante e abre a porta, ali estava Harry e a menina que encarava ele em assombro.

-Desculpe incomodar professor, mas a Srta Alligrins estava me perguntando se posso ensinar um feitiço para ela, mas creio que o feitiço que ela precisa eu não posso ajudar e como o senhor sempre nos fala que esta de portas abertas para qualquer pessoa que queira aprender, achei que você poderia ajudá-la –ele manda um olhar para Gina e sorri para o professor que fala excitado.

-Sim, Sim, eu adoro ajudar as pessoas, que feitiço você precisa de ajuda Srta Alligrins? –a menina tinha ficado atordoada e não sabia o que falar, ela encara todos os lados, tentando achar algo para falar, de repente ela vê o vislumbre de um feitiço e fala.

-De... De proteção... –Harry sorri para Gina e fala.

-Mas não foi bem esses feitiços de proteção que você me pediu ajuda... –a menina cora ainda mais e fala.

-Eu... Eu achei que... –O professor ficou encarando a menina e Harry por um tempo ao que a menina pega a varinha e faz um movimento de protego básico e fala –Isso... Acho que descobri meu erro... Bem... Tenho que ir... Aperfeiçoar... Até... Harry... Professor –ela sai correndo da sala ao que ninguém entende, Gina tinha um sorriso maior nos lábios e logo Harry fala.

-Acho que ela aprendeu rápido a lição dela... Obrigado novamente pela ajuda professor –ele pisca discretamente para Gina que ri baixinho, Hellen, Samantha e Luna se inclinam e falam.

-Queremos saber depois –

Na hora do almoço, Gina se concentrou em ouvir tudo que Harry conversava com as pessoas em sua volta, Rony, Draco e Neville riam do feitiço que ele tinha vestido nele mesmo.

-Então ela pode ver, ouvir e sentir tudo o que acontece com você? –Rony fala rindo e fala –Ei Gininha, não vá olhar o Harry enquanto ele estiver no banheiro –Gina roda os olhos ao que o irmão a encara e Harry cora violentamente e fala emburrado.

-O que tem na cabeça dos Weasleys em falar para a Gina não me ver no banheiro? Vocês sabem muito bem que falando "não faça" ela vai fazer –Ele manda um sorriso maroto para Gina que sorri inocentemente para ele.

-Você tem coragem Harry –Draco fala rindo –eu não sei se teria peito para fazer isso, se a Hellen descobrisse tudo que passei com algumas meninas da Sonserina... –Nisso Hellen aparece atrás dele e fala.

-Verdade Draquito? Acho que precisamos conversar não? –Draco fica ainda mais pálido diante do sorriso maroto da namorada.

-E melhor avisar o professor Dumbledore que você vai começar uma caçada na Sonserina? –Ela apenas sorri e ele suspira e vai atrás dela.

-Parece que vamos ter problemas –Rony fala rindo ao ver Draco gaguejando diante do olhar mortífero da namorada, ele começa a contar tudo que aconteceu enquanto ela ficava mandando olhares homicidas para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Nada que não podemos resolver com um batalhão –os dois riem, mas de repente Harry fica sério, a mudança de humor do namorado chamou a atenção de Gina, esta fecha os olhos e se concentra no namorado.

-Preciso ver o professor Dumbledore –ele manda um olhar para Rony que entende, logo o moreno sai correndo do salão principal, Gina poderia ouvir ele falando com a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor e a conversa que eles tiveram, ataques em uma cidade trouxa, Dementadores tinham saído do controle de novo e Harry, sem pensar, faz um vôo de fogo na região.

Gina parecia em transe, o almoço estava chegando ao fim, mas ela não tocava na comida, ela poderia ver o namorado batalhando contra dementadores com fervor, seus patronos rasgavam as criaturas sujas com ferocidade, alguns aurores e o pessoal da ordem apareceram e ajudaram, mas ela poderia ver a dor que as imagens das pessoas beijadas tinham feito no namorado dela, ele encarava a cena tristemente, querendo poder ajudar de alguma forma, ele recolocava as almas em cada corpo, mas a magia dele estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, não agüentando mais, ela se levanta e começa a sair.

-Aonde você vai, Gina? –Hellen pergunta preocupada, ela encara as amigas e fala.

-Harry precisa de mim –e num instante ela some em um flash de luz, ela aparece ao lado dele, no começo ele ia mandá-la embora, mas a simples presença dela já o deixou bem mais calmo e ele começa a trabalhar melhor, assim que eles acabam, eles voltam para a escola, Harry ainda estava um tanto fraco, mas sorria como nunca em ter o braço em volta da cintura de Gina, mas de repente ele fica tenso ao que escuta um menino falando.

-Uma ruiva dessas não deveria ficar pendurada com um cicatriz como o Potter, fala sério, ele não e o bruxo poderoso que todos falam... Mas se eu conseguisse levar esta ruiva para a cama... –Nisso uma forte onda de poder e raiva transpassa o corpo de Harry e Gina sente com toda a intensidade, ela nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes, quando ela tinha sido possuída por Tom, ela sentia o puro mau, mas Harry não era assim, era uma raiva integra, misturada com a sensação de proteção que ele tem por ela, o amor que ele tinha, tal raiva começa a fazer a magia dele crepitar, ele avança em passos largos e agarra o garoto com uma mão e o fixa na parede os olhos dele pareciam uma tempestade esverdeada diante do poder que ele esgrimia.

Rony, Neville e Draco, que passavam por ali, logo correm em direção do amigo que com a mão livre joga uma barreira na frente para que eles não atrapalhassem, ele encara o menino que tentava se soltar do aperto e fala.

-Acha que minha garota e para o seu bico, moleque insolente? Saiba que ela e tudo para mim e não vou deixar você falar dela como uma qualquer... –O menino se solta e cai no chão arquejando, mas ele ainda se vira e fala.

-Você só tem voz, Potter, duvido que consiga me enfrentar... –Nisso um sorriso frio se esparrama pelo rosto de Harry, um sorriso que fazia os comensais tremerem diante da fúria que logo viria, com um estalar de dedos, o menino e jogado contra uma parede, os olhos verdes de Harry começaram a brilhar com mais intensidade e ele fala.

-Só tenho voz? Acho que você precisa sentir para aprender o que posso fazer com quem machuca quem amo não? –um movimento de pulso e o menino e fixo no chão de novo, ele ofega diante do poder que estava o pressionando, Harry ainda não tinha encostado na varinha –sabe, muitas pessoas nessa escola são idiotas o bastante para achar que só porque Gina e eu tivemos uma briga que vocês tem alguma chance... Mas eu vou dizer isso uma vez... ELA E MINHA GAROTA E NÃO VOU TOLERAR QUE VERMES INSIGNIFICANTES COMO VOCÊ FALE DELA DAQUELA FORMA, EU AMO ELA E VOU FAZER DE TUDO PARA PROTEGER ELA DE PESSOAS COMO VOCÊ, TENTE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELA E VEREMOS SE VOCÊ AINDA ACHA QUE EU SÓ TENHO VOZ QUANDO TE MANDAR PARA O INFERNO –Finalmente Draco, Rony e Neville quebram a barreira do amigo e se agarram a ele para evitar que ele fizesse algo que fosse se arrepender, o menino tinha um olhar aterrorizado diante da fúria de Harry Potter, Gina encarava a cena com os sentimentos misturados, não gostava que alguém falasse dela como se ela não pudesse se proteger, mas quando Harry tinha reivindicando ela como a garota dele, o coração dela parecia se encher de puro amor, ela pode ver os olhos intensos que um dia fizeram ela ficar com medo, ela se aproxima dele que ainda estava sendo contido pelos amigos e fala.

-Harry –a atenção dele sai do menino e se vira para ela, Gina tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e fala calmamente –Você sabe que também o amo, então não deixe estes comentários idiotas o afetarem... Eu sou sua... Assim como você é meu –ela manda um olhar para algumas meninas que bajulam diante do olhar da ruiva, então ela se vira para o namorado e fala –Agora se acalme e vai tomar uma ducha no nosso lugar esta bem? –Harry apenas afirma e some em um flash de luz, Gina ainda poderia sentir ele, ele tinha entrado primeiro no quarto de furacões Potter antes do banho, ela sorri ao que o irmão e os amigos apenas começam a rir da situação inteira, Rony se vira para o menino que ainda estava no chão e fala.

-Bem, já que o Harry não esta aqui para defender a honra da minha irmãzinha, vamos ver o que você falou para deixar o namorado da minha irmã tão bravo não? –Rony usa o tom intimidador que aprendeu quando começou a ser monitor, Draco e Neville estalam as juntas ao que o menino fica mais pálido e sai correndo como se tivesse na frente do próprio Voldemort –Foi algo que eu disse? –os três apenas riem ao que Gina apenas acompanha.

Na hora do jantar, Harry ainda não tinha aparecido, mas Gui estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, ele conversava com Hermione sobre os feitiços egípcios que tinha descoberto e sobre o que lançou em Harry e Gina, Hellen e Sam perguntavam sobre os pontos turísticos do Egito ao que Luna pergunta sobre animais que Gui nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas tentava falar sobre alguns que ele encontrou nas areias do deserto, ele sorri ao que a irmã se senta ao lado dele.

-Aproveitando o dia de espiar Harry Potter, maninha? –Gina suspira e fala.

-São tantos sentimentos confusos... Às vezes eu me pergunto se tudo isso é real ou não... –ela pode sentir o namorado vindo para o salão principal e suspira de novo ao ver que ele estava bem mais calmo, mas que tinha fixado o olhar com o diretor –Parece que ele vai ter que falar com o professor sobre o que aconteceu hoje à tarde –Gui tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada e fala com um sorriso.

-Fiquei sabendo que foi um senhor show de Ciúmes do grifo Potter –Gina bufa ao que o irmão ri –Mas falando sério, não podem culpar o Harry sobre o ataque, além da tensão de lutar contra dementadores, ele ainda ouve alguém falar de forma desrespeitosa da namorada dele e ainda recebe os sentimentos dela... E claro que ele ia atacar... –Nisso Gina fica pálida e fala.

-Como assim... Receber meus sentimentos? –Gui passa a mão pelo cabelo cumprido e fala em tom envergonhado.

-Esqueci de comentar que ele poderia sentir seus sentimentos com intensidade acima do normal? –os olhos de Gina voam largos ao que Gui continua –Vejamos, quando o menino falou sobre você, você deve de ter ficado brava e quis enfeitiçar o menino não? –Gina cabeceia ao que ele prossegue –O Harry sentia já uma ira por terem falado de você e juntou a raiva que sei que minha maninha foguetinho sentiu e você viu o resultado –Gina encara o namorado que comia de cabeça baixa, não entendia porque ele tinha perdido o controle daquela forma, ele era ciumento, mas sempre tentava se controlar, mas aquele poder que ele irradiou, era mais que simples raiva dele, ele tinha sentido o dela também e isso o fez ainda mais poderoso, Gina estremece ao pensar o que ele teria feito se ninguém tivesse interferido –Não se preocupe com isso Foguetinho, ele esta bem, ele poderia ter facilmente quebrado o feitiço... E claro que isso lhe daria extrema dor, mas ele quis que você sentisse como ele e realmente... E se vale a pena ainda querer ele –Gina se vira para ele e fala.

-Hoje eu presenciei ele lutar contra os dementadores, o vi chorar diante de corpos que ele não pode salvar e mesmo estando a beira de ter um esgotamento mágico completo, ele ainda trabalhava para salvar as pessoas... Nunca que eu poderia deixar uma pessoa assim Gui... As Pessoas não entendem porque ele faz isso, mas eu entendo... Não por complexo de herói... Como muitos falam... Mas porque ele se importa... –ela enxuga uma lágrima e fala –ele sempre me falou que tudo que mais queria era ser normal, que queria sentir amor na vida dele... E ele me escolheu... No meio de tantas meninas mais bonitas... Mais inteligentes... Mais ricas... Ele me escolheu... E jamais vou deixar ele... –ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e vê o namorado ao seu lado, os olhos dele brilhavam com uma emoção forte, um puro amor que ela não tinha visto desde a briga, ele sorri e fala.

-Eu faço o que posso, pois e a coisa certa... Escolhi você, porque você me enfeitiçou no mesmo dia em que te conheci... Mas com medo de perder a única coisa boa que me aconteceu desde que vim para Hogwarts, eu tentei negar o que sentia por você... Mas eu nunca pude... –ele esfrega um dedo sobre o ombro dela e fala –Eu sempre vou te amar... –ele se vira e sai andando em direção da sala do diretor, Gina fica um tempo contemplando o namorado saindo do salão principal, Gina sentiu uma nevoa novamente envolver ela e ela deixou de ver e ouvir o que Harry via e ouvia, mas ela ainda sentia, ela se vira para o irmão que guardava a varinha e fala.

-Tenho que ir falar com o diretor –ele beija a testa dela e fala –Se cuida Foguetinho –Gina fica um tempo encarando onde o irmão preferido dela e o namorado tinham saído, ela se vira para as amigas que sorriem para ela.

-Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas? –Ela suspira ao que Luna fala.

-Porque se não fosse complicada, não tentaríamos o nosso melhor para que ela mude e não valeria a pena no final –Gina pode apenas concordar com a amiga e logo elas vão para a cama.

Na sala do diretor, Gui explicava para os professores o porque do ataque tão violento de Harry contra o menino, Harry estava sentado, com Fawkes ao seu lado que cantava suavemente para ele, o diretor se vira para Harry e fala.

-Creio que devemos aprender a controlar estes poderes novamente não Sr Potter? –Harry apenas cabeceia, estranhamente estava ficando cansado demais, Gui sorri e fala.

-São os efeitos colaterais do feitiço, Harry, Gina deve de ter ido dormir, então você fica cansado, acho que você deve ir para a cama –este apenas cabeceia ao que Sírius e Remo começam a ajudar ele a ir para a cama e sussurrarem que os marotos tinham que entrar em ação para ajudar o pequeno Pontas Jr a reconquistar a sua namorada, Gui tinha um sorriso para Harry, no começo ele tinha suas duvidas sobre deixar a irmãzinha namorar um cara como ele, mas ao ver a forma que ele a trata e respeita, ele sabia que os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, de repente ele ouve o professor Dumbledore rindo, Gui se vira e fala –O que aconteceu professor? –ele tinha o pergaminho com o feitiço que Gui tinha usado.

-Apenas apreciando um feitiço que teve vários nomes durante os séculos e vendo que ainda funciona –ao ver o interesse de Gui, ele fala –este feitiço foi muito popular na minha juventude, ele também foi chamado na década de 70 de feitiço dos noivos, quando duas pessoas que se amam realmente, pedem para uma pessoa que eles confiam para usar este feitiço para eles, para que a união deles não fosse apenas um pedaço de papel, mas também com sua magia –os olhos azuis dele centelhavam com dano, Gui encara o diretor assombrado e fala.

-Você quer dizer que... Eu... –o diretor ri novamente e fala.

-Meus parabéns Guilherme, acho que sua irmã vai aprovar que você tenha selado o noivado dela com o jovem Harry –Gui ainda estava boquiaberto ao que ele vai para a Toca, como a mãe dele reagiria que ele tinha feito o feitiço que selou o noivado de Harry e Gina? Ele estremece ao pensar na reação da mãe dele, mas ele também sorri ao imaginar sua pequena irmãzinha com o futuro marido dela, os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Na escola, Harry estava acabando de cair na cama, quando um cartão aparece voando e ele pega, estava escrito.

"Os Marotos atacam novamente, Sr Pontas Jr, também conhecido como Cicatriz, esta convocado a uma operação para reconquistar sua queria Foguinho, entrar em contato com Almofadinhas ou Aluado, o retrato de Pontas também ajudará na operação, mas desejamos desde já boa sorte, mal feito, feito"

Harry apenas sorri e deseja saber o que eles aprontariam, ele deita na cama e pode sentir o amor vindo de Gina, com aquele sentimento, ele cai em um sono com sonhos onde ele estava abraçado a ela na mansão Potter sorrindo, vendo seus filhos brincando, o futuro que ele desejava para eles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo VI – Dia 5 –Os marotos atacam novamente.**

_Quinto dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: O roubo dos cem beijos._

Gina acordou naquele dia um tanto apreensiva sobre o que esperar hoje, Harry estava se fazendo coisas que ela nunca imaginou que nenhum menino faria por sua namorada e ele fazia de tal forma que enchia o coração dela de puro amor, ela se senta na cama e encara as amigas ainda dormindo, pensando o que ele faria agora, mas de repente ela sente uma sensação a envolver, era como se ela estivesse sobre um tipo de feitiço, no começo ela fica com medo, mas logo um pergaminho aparece do nada, ela o pega e começa a ler, no fim ela estava completamente corada, ela sentia um movimento perto de sua cama e viu Harry, com um sorriso doce para ela, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele se inclina e a beija com paixão, Gina sentia o corpo estremecer diante do sentimento, mas como começou, o beijo termina e ele sussurra.

-O primeiro –ele faz um vôo de fogo e some deixando Gina atordoada, em poucos minutos as amigas que tinham começado a acordar a encaram sem entender.

-O que aconteceu Gina? –Hermione pergunta preocupada ao que a amiga oferece o pergaminho, Hellen, Samantha e Luna liam sobre o ombro de Hermione que fala.

-"Cara Srta Virginia Molly Weasley e futuramente Sra Potter, veio ao conselho dos marotos que o maroto nomeado Cicatriz cometeu o pecado indesculpável de fazê-la triste por causa de meninas incontroláveis dessa magnífica escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts, o conselho dos marotos acha isso um absurdo então estipulou uma brincadeira envolvendo ambos" –Hermione pára de ler e encara a amiga que segurava uma rosa vermelha com um número "1" e perto dela um vaso de cristal que estava brilhando com uma luz verde, vendo que as amigas do lado estavam impacientes, ela volta a ler –"A brincadeira consiste em que o jovem Cicatriz, deve roubar cem beijos da Srta desde a entrega desse pergaminho até o final do dia, o vaso onde contém a primeira rosa vermelha (esperamos que esteja com uma agora mesmo que esteja lendo isso) deverá estar completa com as cem rosas vermelhas que serão produzidas com o beijo, caso contrario uma brincadeira efetiva será posta em ambos e durará no mínimo uma semana para ser quebrada, agradecendo o entretenimento, seus contratantes para brincadeiras Srs Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas (morto, mas ainda maroto)" –Hellen e Samantha encaram a amiga antes de caírem na risada, Luna tinha o olhar sonhador para o vaso e Hermione encara tudo de forma incrédula –Espera... Se você tem uma rosa... –Gina cora ainda mais e fala.

-Eu estava lendo, quando eu o vi no vôo de fogo da fênix dele, então ele me beijou... Então... Sumiu... –as meninas se encaram e voltam a rir, Gina cora ainda mais e fica murmurando que agora sim a coisa ia ficar feia.

-Cem beijos... Será que meu Nev-Nev realizaria esta tarefa? –Mas antes que alguém pudesse falar para Luna qualquer coisa, ela saiu do dormitório ainda de pijamas e se pode ouvir os gritos dos meninos no dormitório masculino, Hermione suspira e fala.

-Por que seus antepassados tinham que fundir a torre, Hellen? –Hellen começa a rir ao se lembrar de Godric e Rowena junto com os outros fundadores dizendo que agora a escola se uniria na marra, ela encara a amiga e fala.

-Se você soubesse metade do que eles faziam nessa escola... Você não estaria me fazendo esta pergunta –ela e Samantha começaram a rir mais ao que ela cora.

O dia se passou de forma inesperada, o vaso de flores tinha sido encantado para seguir Gina para onde quer que ela vá, as amigas estavam rindo ao que ela tinha saído para ir para a biblioteca por cinco minutos e quando voltou para o almoço, estava com o vaso ao lado, com pelo menos trinta rosas e os lábios um tanto inchados.

-Merlin, como vocês conseguiram trinta rosas em cinco minutos? –Samantha olha para a amiga que cora ainda mais e manda um clarão para ela.

-Não pergunte Sam –Harry aparece momentos depois com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e se senta com os amigos para conversar.

-Harry, o que e aquele vaso que esta seguindo Gina por toda parte? E por que cada vez que a vejo parece ter mais flores? –Rony pergunta elevando uma sobrancelha para o amigo que fala.

-E melhor você não saber, Rony –Harry cora, mas ainda tinha o sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele manda um sorriso para Sírius que estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Aluado meu caro... CINCO MINUTOS... Como ele conseguiu TRINTA rosas em CINCO minutos? –Remo encara o amigo e fala.

-Sírius, fico surpreso que você não se lembre, mas vou refrescar sua memória... Quando um homem ama uma mulher... –Nisso os professores começam a rir ao que Sírius cora completamente.

O almoço parecia calmo para Gina, mas ela estava sempre mandando olhares para Harry, como se esperando que a cada momento ele apareceria do nada para beijar ela, tinha se passado cinco dias onde ela não tinha beijado ele por causa daquela briga idiota, ela passa um dedo sobre os lábios, ainda sentindo o sabor dele, ela suspira e fecha os olhos, esperando sentir novamente, qual foi a surpresa que quando ela abriu os olhos e ele estava a beijando de forma apaixonada, as amigas estavam rindo, Rony reclamava antes de puxar Hermione para ele e os professores estavam dizendo algo, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar, Harry se separa dela e sussurra.

-Trinta e dois –e some em um flash de luz deixando Gina ainda atordoada.

-Agora você entende o como ele faz a Gina roubar seu ar sonhador Lu? –Neville pergunta com um sorriso maroto abraçando a namorada que sorri para ele.

-Realmente, do mesmo jeitinho que eu vou fazer com você –ela pisca para as amigas ao que Neville fala sem entender.

-Do mesmo jeito que você vai... –mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela tinha o agarrado e o beijado com fervor, Hermione que estava corada com o beijo que Rony tinha lhe dado, fala.

-E eu achando que teríamos um ano normal –Draco a encara e bufa.

-Fala sério, Mione, quando e que tivemos um ano normal? Mas você tem que convir que esta bem melhor que os anteriores –ele se volta com um sorriso malicioso para Hellen que sorri a forma carinhosa que ele sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido.

Gina estava em ofuscação, ela vigiava todos os cantos em que ela andava, esperava mais um ataque dos beijos do Potter, como apelidaram, mas ela não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso que acompanhava cada beijo, era uma forma inesperada, ele aparecia do nada, lhe roubava beijos que deixavam meninas de toda a escola se roendo de inveja e sumia em um flash de luz, ela até considerou em fazer as coisas mais difíceis para ele usando o vôo de fogo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo que a parte danosa dela queria o brincar por deixar ela naquela ofuscação, a saudade de ter os lábios dele nos dela fazia ela desistir na mesma hora e no minuto seguinte ele aparecia e a beijava.

Ela encara o corredor, sabia que ele apareceria ali, as meninas andavam na frente, mas ela sabia que ele apareceria, mas enquanto ela encarava o corredor, ela não nota uma figura que aparece atrás dela.

-Procurando algo? –quando ela pula de susto e ia gritar, ele a puxa e a beija com fervor, Gina sente o corpo relaxar nos braços de Harry, mas assim que ela estava para se agarrar a ele e não soltar, ele se separa e sussurra –Cinqüenta e sete –e no outro instante ele tinha desaparecido.

Ela encara o lugar onde ele esteve e suspira, aquele menino estava a deixando doida.

Ela sai correndo atrás das amigas que nem notaram que ela tinha sumido e não nota o vaso com mais rosas a seguindo.

Os beijos estavam agora em sessenta e nove, Gina parecia agora determinada a deixar ele alcance os cem beijos, ela não sabia o que seria a maldição dos marotos e considerando que eles eram os ídolos dos gêmeos, ela não estava a fim de descobrir, ela passava por uma das salas, quando ouviu vozes.

-Tem certeza que foi isso que eles fizeram? –Era um dos Corvinais que sempre dava em cima de Gina, ela não gostava do olhar do menino, ainda mais quando tinha Harry, mas o menino parecia falar algo que a interessava.

-Isso mesmo, eu ouvi o professor Lupin e o professor Black comentando que o Potter teria que beijar a Weasley cem vezes para evitar uma brincadeira, você viu como Potter esta agindo... E aquele vaso seguindo a Weasley... Você pode ver que ele andou aproveitando... –Os meninos sorriem maliciosos ao que o Corvinal fala.

-Queria poder fazer mais do que beijar aquela ruiva... Mas que tal atrapalharmos um pouco Potter na brincadeira dele? –os meninos começam a sussurrar e Gina se afasta com os olhos em chamas, aquele menino Conner ficava dando em cima dela, mesmo ela tendo namorado como aquele infeliz do Dellivier que ainda estava em St Mungus por desafiar o Harry dela e agora queria tentar abusar dela e tirar os beijos dela? Ele queria parar Harry de conseguir a reconquistar por que não entendia o amor que ela e Harry tinham?

No momento seguinte a varinha de Gina estava em sua mão, assim que os meninos abrem a porta, sentem o sangue gelar ao ver a ira nos olhos da ruiva, antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, uma maldição acerta os dois que voam para dentro da sala com morcegos saindo pelas narinas e ainda fumegando, lacra a porta com um dos feitiços que Gui tinha lhe ensinado, eles iriam demorar dias para sair dali, isso se conseguissem achar a trava de abertura.

Gina ainda estava fumegando, quando dois braços a envolvem e ela sente o puro poder de amor que vinha de Harry, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela poderia sentir isso no abraço dele, mas os olhos dele estavam fixos nela e ele diz.

-Eles podem desejar, mas nunca vão conseguir –ele a beija com tal amor e paixão, que ela sente os joelhos meio bambos, com um sorriso ele sussurra –oitenta e nove –e logo ele sorri e desaparece na frente dela.

Os próximos dez beijos não foram tão apressados quanto os outros, um deles tinha sido quando Gina estava na biblioteca e ela estava ficando frustrada por não achar resposta para o seu dever de casa, Harry tinha aparecido com o livro certo para ela, lhe beijou docemente antes de sair, outro foi quando ela estava na ala hospitalar para pedir uma poção para enxaqueca para Madame Pomfrey, ele apareceu na frente dela e lhe deu um beijo carregado de magia e amor, no momento que Madame Pomfrey tinha perguntado o que ela queria, ela já não sentia mais dor alguma, mas o dia estava se acabando, o jantar ela recebeu os outros oito beijos de forma que faltava apenas um beijo para os cem beijos.

Gina estava começando a ficar preocupada, Harry não aparecia e o tempo estava acabando, os marotos tinham falado que tinha uma ampulheta perto do vaso que mostrava o tempo que Harry tinha para completar a tarefa dele, estava quase nos últimos grãos, ela começa a entrar em pânico não pela brincadeira dos marotos, mas com medo que alguém tivesse tido a mesma idéia como aqueles Corvinais e terem machucado Harry, as amigas perceberam a inquietação da amiga e tentavam acalmar ela.

-Calma ruiva, se não você vai fazer um buraco no chão de tanto andar –Hellen fala ao que a ruiva a encara apenas e volta a andar.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Gina, pare agora mesmo ou vou ficar tonta –Samantha roda os olhos ao que ela nem deu a mínima, mas quem fez a ruiva parar foi Luna.

-Muito bem Gina, se você for ficar andando em círculos que nem barata voadora nórdica do gelo, eu vou ter que usar o feitiço de petrificação em você para que pare –as meninas encaram a loira sonhadora de forma assombrosa, não acreditavam que a Luna tinha ameaçado Gina dessa forma, mas esta apenas fala –Este sincronismo de magia que você esta criando por andar em circulo pode chegar a explodir se você não tomar cuidado –as meninas no começo ficam sem entender, mas olhando calmamente, elas poderiam ver um resíduo mágico bem aos pés da ruiva, mas esta apenas se senta e suspira.

-Tenho medo que algo tenha acontecido a ele –ela coloca às mãos sobre o rosto e conta o que os corvinais tinham planejado fazer com ele e o medo dela de ele não conseguir realizar a tarefa dele por medo que alguém fez algo nele, as meninas bufam e tentam lembrar a ruiva que Harry era o melhor duelista da escola, nem mesmo se a Corvinal inteira tentasse algo que eles conseguiriam machucar Harry, mas nada do que falavam fazia a ruiva parar aqueles pensamentos ruins, mas logo ela sente um braço a envolver e a puxar para si mesmo, ela sentia o calor morno daqueles braços e quando retira as mãos, vê aqueles olhos verdes brilhando com tal amor e carinho que ela o puxou para um dos beijos mais apaixonados que se poderiam presenciar, tal intensidade fez com que um brilho de luz dourado os envolvesse de tal forma que muitos fecharam os olhos, parecia um puro poder de magia e amor que estava envolvendo o casal, quando enfim eles se separam, Harry ainda tinha ela em seus braços e fala em um sussurro.

-Cem... –quando Gina ia falar algo, ele sorri para ela e fala –Sabe que eu acho que deveríamos ter perdido esta aposta? –ao ver o olhar dela, ele se afasta um pouco e ri, conjurando um pergaminho, ele entrega a ela e o vaso de flores com as cem flores ainda estava na mesa em frente a eles, à medida que Gina ia lendo o que aconteceria, ela cora ainda mais e começa a rir, as meninas se aproximam, mas a ruiva deixa o pergaminho na mesa e estava indo para o dormitório, Harry a puxa em seus braços e fala –Cento e um... Mas este e por mim mesmo –e a beija suavemente fazendo a ruiva ir sonhar com aqueles beijos.

Ainda no salão comunal, as meninas pegam o pergaminho e começam a ler.

-"Brincadeira se a brincadeira não desse certo", cara Srta Weasley, aqui lhe apresento o castigo caso o Sr Cicatriz não tivesse realizado a brincadeira de forma efetiva até o ultimo grão da ampulheta ter caído, no mesmo momento que o grão caísse, os dois seriam levados por uma chave de portal, para uma ilha desconhecida, da família Black e lá permaneceriam por uma semana para que ambos deixassem de lutar um contra o outro, nenhum sensor ou observador, naquela ilha vocês teriam a liberdade total, apenas seriam encontrado os dois na localização, mas como tal brincadeira proposta pelos marotos (Principalmente nosso amigo Pontas) foi efetivada com louvor, dizemos que esta brincadeira fica adiada para as férias de verão, malfeito feito" –as meninas encaram umas as outras e logo começam a rir, Hellen, Samantha e Luna tinham olhares sonhadores com o que poderiam fazer em uma ilha deserta apenas com os namorados, Hermione cora com o que sabia exatamente o que faria.

Enquanto isso acontecia, Harry estava no dormitório com um sorriso maroto, Edwiges aparece voando velozmente e deixa um pergaminho cair nele, ao olhar a coruja, esta lhe fala.

-"Estes Weasleys sempre foram perigosos e eu nunca soube?" –ao ver o olhar de Harry, ela completa –"Uma reserva de dragões? Como você me manda para uma reserva de DRAGÕES?" –Harry sorri e abraça a coruja.

-"Desculpe, mas o Carlinhos foi para lá cuidar do Norberto antes de voltar para cá de novo..." –Edwiges manda um clarão para ele, mas depois fala.

-"Tem razão... Aquele dragão até que foi gentil comigo... Foi ele que me protegeu para entregar a carta para o Carlinhos, já que os outros dragões me olhavam como uma refeição rápida" –ela ainda mantinha um clarão a Harry que a acaricia.

-"Mas pelo menos vamos ter mais uma ajuda para eu conquistar a Gina" –Harry fala ao acabar de ler a carta, Edwiges roda os olhos e fala.

-"Como se ela já não estivesse caidinha por você depois das brincadeiras dos lunáticos dos seus tios" –Harry sorri sonhador ao se lembrar dos beijos e se deita com o mesmo sorriso, Edwiges apenas manda um olhar de forma maternal para seu dono, ele merecia um amor na vida depois de tudo que sofreu, e se ela tivesse que enfrentar uma reserva cheia de dragões para que este amor acontecesse, ela assim o faria.

Ela sabia que ele faria o mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo VII – Dia 6 –Me tornarei uma Lenda por ela.**

_Sexto dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação: Tudo que ela leu, eu vou ser._

Gina tinha acordado com um suspiro exasperado, tinha voltado a sonhar com aquela pequena menina ruiva que os pais e irmãos liam histórias sobre o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, ela tinha imaginado que depois de anos de conhecer Harry como ele verdadeiramente era, que ela se esqueceria da menina-fã que ela tinha sido um dia, mas ao que parece era impossível.

Ainda mais porque ela ainda tinha o livro com o conto de fadas dele debaixo do travesseiro.

Muitos autores tinham descrito Harry como um herói fantástico e invencível, ela bufa ao se lembrar de uma das histórias dizendo que Harry tinha se transformado em um dragão e tinha explodido o bruxo mau com seu poder incrível.

Mas ela sorri para aquele conto em particular que estava embaixo de seu travesseiro.

Falava que Harry tinha derrotado o mago mau e um belo cavalo alado branco, com suas asas enormes, tinha acolhido o jovem guerreiro e o tinha levado para um lugar de luz e magia, prometendo o proteger e devolvê-lo quando ele estivesse pronto para estar em frente do mau novamente.

Era um conto tolo, mas fazia ela sorrir, principalmente porque os cavalos alados eram um dos animais mágicos preferidos de Gina.

Ela ainda encarava a caricatura de um Harry bebê montado nas costas de um cavalo alado branco, quando uma das meninas fala.

-Alguém pode, por favor, mandar a coruja que esta na janela voltar em uma hora descente? Eu quero dormir –Gina ouve o som de algo raspando pelo vidro da janela, mas a sombra projetada era muito maior que uma coruja.

Vendo que as amigas ainda estavam sonolentas, Gina esconde o livro debaixo do travesseiro e vai para a janela.

O que ela viu a fez ofegar.

Harry estava montado em um cavalo alado branco semelhante ao do livro, ele tinha um sorriso maior nos lábios e carregava algum tipo de cesta no braço, ela deixa um gritinho ofegante sair ao que as meninas se levantam para ver o que era, elas fazem o mesmo som ao virem Harry lá, este ainda sorria para Gina e fala.

-Esteja pronta em meia hora, Srta Weasley, hoje seu conto de fadas vai virar realidade –ele estava para se virar, quando sorri ainda mais –Aconselho alguma roupa quente para voar, mas uma roupa mais leve para quando chegarmos lá –antes que Gina pudesse perguntar aonde eles iriam, ele tinha descido para os jardins, as meninas encaram a ruiva que ainda estava em choque e logo começam a falar.

-Temos que preparar você para o grande encontro –Hellen fala com um sorriso ao que a ruiva ainda tava em choque.

-Acorda ruiva, você vai estar em um piquenique com a lenda do seu conto de fadas, vai se preparar –Luna fala com um sorriso malicioso ao que Gina parece acordar e sai correndo para o banheiro.

-Se acharmos um feitiço, será que podemos copiar o Harry para a gente? –Parvati pergunta com um sorriso ao que ouvem Gina gritar.

-NEM PENSEM NISSO –elas apenas poderiam rir.

Quarenta minutos depois, Gina corria pelos corredores em direção das grandes portas de carvalho, algumas pessoas começaram a segui-la para descobrir o qual seria o plano de Harry para hoje e quase todas as meninas ofegam ao que vêem o menino-que-viveu perto do cavalo alado que parecia vislumbrar pura magia.

-Como... Como você achou ele? –Gina pergunta assombrada ao que Harry sorri.

-Verifiquei algumas coisas nos documentos dos investimentos Potters e nele constava uma mesada para uma reserva de animais mágicos e uma parte da reserva e para a criação dos cavalos alados –Harry coçava a orelha do cavalo que rinchava amorosamente na mão dele.

-Mas... Como você o trouxe aqui? O professor Dumbledore disse que você não pode ir para lugares onde você não foi ou viu... –Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Tive uma ajuda –Nisso Gina solta um gritinho ao que dois braços fortes a envolvem e a levantam do chão.

-Quem é o melhor irmão do mundo? –Carlinhos fala com um riso ao que Gina tentava sair de seus braços.

-A competição anda muito concorrida ultimamente –Gina fala com um sorriso maroto ao se lembrar do que os irmãos fizeram para ajudar Harry na semana dele.

-Assim eu fico ofendido, tive que aparatar meio mundo para vir buscar o seu namorado, atravessar a Europa para ir para a Grécia na reserva da família dele e ele vir voando de lá para cá para que vocês passem um dia romântico em algum lugar mágico que "ele" –Carlinhos aponta para Harry que ri –Não vai me falar e não ganho um "você é o melhor irmão do mundo?" –Gina começa a rir ao que Harry fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Não me lembro de você reclamando quando encontrou com a Catarina, para dizer a verdade, o pégasus teve que te morder em certas áreas para você sair do encanto dos olhos dela para que a gente voltasse –Carlinhos tenta mandar uma carranca para ele ao que Harry ri –Mas que tal você me deixar escoltar esta linda dama para o encontro dela e você ir tomar um drinque inofensivo com Hagrid e contar sobre um certo dragão que ele chocou? –Carlinhos solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Sei quando não sou bem vindo –ele finge ar superior e sai andando ao que Gina se vira para Harry.

-Onde pretende me levar, Sr Potter? –Harry coloca uma rosa atrás da orelha de Gina e fala em um sussurro.

-Para onde os livros dizem que fui –Gina o encara sem entender ao que ele sobe em Pégasus e oferece a mão para ela.

-Alias... Por que Pégasus? Achei que fosse mais original, Sr Potter –Harry soltou um riso e fala.

-Foi meu pai que o nomeou –Gina parecia ofegar e fica envergonhada, mas Harry sorri, ele coloca uma mão no queixo dela e a faz encará-lo –O meu avô o levou um dia na reserva ao que ele viu o nascimento dele –ele aponta para o cavalo que parecia brilhar com orgulho –Ele o nomeou e desde então meu pai vinha visitando ele nas férias, nem que fosse por dois dias, ele ia para a Grécia o ver, mas depois do que aconteceu, Pégasus ficou deprimido, mas quando eu cheguei lá, ele se confundiu com o meu pai e quase me bateu por ter sumido, mas depois de conversarmos ele concordou em vir comigo para tornar o seu conto de fadas real –Gina sobe junto com Harry e se abraça a ele, com um sussurro, o cavalo alado eleva suas asas e eles saem voando.

-Onde será que eles vão? –Hermione pergunta confusa ao que as meninas suspiram ao ver o cavalo sumindo nas montanhas.

-Posso não saber, mas que eu queria estar no lugar da Gina, isso eu queria –Lilá fala venenosamente, embora fosse amiga de Gina, ela queria um pouco de romantismo na vida dela também, mas logo ela sente um braço envolver sua cintura e Dino sussurrar algo para ela, os dois logo somem no meio dos alunos que ainda ponderavam onde Harry e Gina foram.

Voar sempre foi algo natural para Gina e Harry, mas ela sentia algo poderoso despertando no peito dela ao estar abraçada assim com Harry, sentindo o vento passar por ela e quase podendo ouvir o coração dele batendo enquanto o abraçava.

Harry tinha um sorriso ao que Pégasus voava por vários campos floridos e riachos, Gina parecia ter fechado os olhos enquanto o vôo acontecia, não desejava mais nada a não ser permanecer nos braços dele.

Poderiam ter sido horas, não importava, mas Gina sentia um calor meio abafado os envolvendo, curiosa ela abre os olhos e se vê em uma paisagem que ela só poderia descrever como mágica.

-Onde estamos? –Gina pergunta incrédula, eles estavam perto de uma cachoeira com água cristalina, uma floresta com árvores cheia de flores e frutas, vários animais apareceram para ver quem estava em seu santuário, Gina olha fascinada para tudo a sua volta, parecia como a paisagem dos seus contos –Harry... Como você achou este lugar? –Harry estava começando a colocar a toalha no chão e fala.

-Esta e uma parte da reserva onde o Pégasus mora... –Gina o encara incrédula e pergunta fracamente.

-Es... Estamos na Grécia? –Harry sorri maliciosamente e se senta na toalha enquanto preparava o piquenique.

-Achei que você teria reconhecido enquanto estivemos voando, mas acho que você estava distraída... –ele sorri para a namorada que cora, olhando em volta ele fala –esta reserva tem um feitiço protetor que ajuda a acalmar os animais, por isso que eles estão calmos com a nossa presença e as frutas estão sempre frescas, os domadores deixam que os animais vivam em paz, mas quando notam problemas eles vêm rapidamente resolver os assuntos, quase sempre são negociantes ilegais que tentam roubar algo dos animais... –Harry fecha os olhos por um momento, mas logo ele sorri –mas acrescentei um pouco de surpresa para eles –Gina encara o namorado com um sorriso enorme e vai se sentar com ele, os dois ficam um tempo conversando, enquanto assistiam a beleza do lugar a sua volta, o som da cachoeira parecia hipnotizar os dois que ficam um bom tempo abraçados naquela paz.

Em Hogwarts, todos se perguntavam o que o casal estaria fazendo, os rumores pareciam voar rapidamente e logo se diziam que eles tinham fugido para se casar e que Gina estava grávida dos filhos de Harry.

Rony ficou em silencio no começo, mas a medida que os rumores iam piorando, ele quase atacou cinco garotos quando eles sugestionavam o que Gina teria usado na lua de mel.

As garotas tentavam acalmar os namorados enquanto os rumores pareciam não parar, no caso de Hellen e Sam, foram Collin e Draco que tiveram que segurar as namoradas, mas até mesmo eles ponderavam onde Harry e Gina foram, eles tinham tentado perguntar para Carlinhos onde eles tinham ido, mas ele tinha começado a conversar com Hagrid sobre Norberto e os dois abriram uma garrafa de vinho francês que Madame Olímpia tinha mandado para o namorado, depois de cinco minutos eles tinham desistido de ouvir o que eles diziam, ainda mais quando Hagrid e Carlinhos começaram a cantar algo que parecia dizer "Harry era o melhor" ou " Felicidade para o casal".

-Eu juro que se o Harry fugiu com a Gina para se casar que eu mato aquele cabeçudo –Rony fala bravo ao que ele tentava mandar um olhar bravo para alguns Corvinais que tinham dito os piores rumores sobre o casal, Hermione bufa e se abraça ao namorado.

-Você sabe que o Harry nunca faria isso Rony, ele respeita demais a sua família para fazer isso, mas não se preocupe que logo eles vão estar de volta –O ruivo se vira para a namorada e pergunta confuso.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza –ela dá de ombros e fala.

-Eu não sei... Mas eu sinto que logo eles vão estar de volta –Nisso Hellen fala com um sorriso.

-Acabaram de voltar –todos se viram para ela que sorri maliciosamente –Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu não ia monitorar quando o meu primo voltasse para dentro das proteções da escola não e? –ela sai correndo para os jardins ao que todos correm atrás dela.

Nos jardins, muitos alunos tentavam descobrir o que estava para acontecer, algumas pessoas tinham ouvido Hellen dizer que Harry estava voltando com Gina e todos queriam saber o que o moreno tinha aprontado para ela, mas Hermione franze a sobrancelha quando ouve algo.

-Vocês estão ouvindo isso? –Rony se vira para a namorada e fala.

-Sim... Eu já ouvi este som antes... Mas não me lembro onde... –Draco tinha um olhar um tanto medroso ao que Hellen fala.

-Draco... O que foi amor? –Ele se vira para a namorada e fala.

-Dra... Dragão... –Todos o encaram incrédulos e saem correndo rapidamente para os jardins, se poderiam ouvir os gritos de alguns alunos nos jardins e eles logo pensam ser um ataque.

Draco, Neville e Rony tinham as varinhas e espadas em punho, Hellen, Samantha, Luna e Hermione murmuravam feitiços de proteções que usariam contra ataques de dragões, mas assim que saem das grandes portas de carvalho, eles viram uma cena que os deixou atordoados.

Um dragão sobrevoava a escola e soltava rugidos estrondosos, várias labaredas saiam de sua boca quando ele rugia, mas o que era mais surpreendente eram os dois bruxos montados nas costas do animal.

Harry e Gina tinham sorrisos maiores ao que o dragão fazia os mais diversos vôos sobre a escola, parecia que ele brincava em se desviar das torres e paredes, Rony encara o dragão com compreensão e começa a rir.

-Do que você ta rindo Rony? Tem um dragão voando pela escola, disparando fogo e com sua irmã e seu futuro genro nas costas e você ri? –Rony tenta se acalmar ao que Draco ainda o encarava incrédulo, ele se vira para Hermione e fala.

-Você se lembra dele, Mione? –Hermione no começo fica sem entender, mas logo o queixo dela cai e ela pergunta.

-Aquele é o... Você tem certeza disso, Rony? –Hermione volta seu olhar para o dragão que rugia novamente e soltava uma labareda para os céus.

-Será que os dois sábios marotos podem nos dizer, que raios esta acontecendo? –Samantha fala impaciente ao que os dois sorriem para ela e falam.

-Norberto –Hellen olha para eles e fala.

-Norberto? Que tipo de explicação e esta? –Draco e Neville começam a rir e falam.

-Eu realmente não acredito que eles trouxeram ele de volta –Neville se abraça a Luna e fala.

-Eu duvido muito que Hagrid vá deixar ele ir embora agora –Hellen, Samantha e Luna encaram os três e logo falam.

-Aquele dragão e o que vocês falam que contrabandearam escondidos no primeiro ano de vocês para que o Hagrid não fosse preso? –Hermione confirma com um sorriso ao que eles correm para a cabana de Hagrid.

-Eu acho estranho que o Hagrid não esteja aqui fora gritando o como esta orgulhoso de ver o pequeno Norberto dele tão forte e bonito –eles batem na porta da cabana de Hagrid e um som amortizado chega aos ouvidos deles, Hermione roda os olhos e destranca a porta.

Carlinhos e Hagrid estavam completamente bêbados e ainda cantarolavam sobre dragões poderosos e o como uma mulher poderia ser mais quente que uma chama de dragão, as meninas coram ao que Draco, Rony e Neville sufocam o riso, eles apontam as varinhas para a dupla e jorram água neles.

-O... O que??? Rony??? O que foi? –Carlinhos fala confuso ao que Rony sorri.

-Sinceramente, Carlinhos, se a mamãe ouvisse aquela música –todos começaram a rir ao que Hagrid parecia hipnotizado, ele se vira para todos e fala.

-Eu conheço este som... Mas... É impossível –Hermione se aproxima do meio-gigante e fala.

-Isso que queríamos contar, Harry e Gina trouxeram uma visita para você –Hagrid sai correndo da cabana em uma velocidade impressionante e logo eles vêem Harry e Gina abraçados conversando com Dumbledore e o enorme dragão atrás deles.

-Nor... Norberto? –Parecia que o dragão tinha ouvido o seu nome e se vira para Hagrid, Harry poderia ouvir entre o rugido do dragão, algo semelhante a "mamãe" antes do dragão sair correndo para o meio-gigante que tinha os braços abertos, como se fosse abraçar um pequeno menino.

Embora não se jogando em Hagrid, o dragão ficou em cima da "mamãe" e deixou sua enorme e viscosa língua o lamber como se fosse um cachorrinho que não viu o dono em muito tempo, todos riam silenciosamente ao que o dragão eleva sua cabeça e solta um rugido com labaredas azuladas.

-Hagrid esta mesmo feliz em ver o Norberto de novo –Harry fala com um sorriso enquanto Gina se aconchega mais nos seus braços, os seus amigos se aproximam com sorrisos ao que Gina cora ao se lembrar o que seu namorado tinha feito por ela hoje.

-Onde vocês foram? –Hermione pergunta ansiosa ao que todos riem, ela era muito mais curiosa que Parvati e Lilá.

-Visitamos várias reservas de animais mágicos que estão em nome da família Potter –Harry fala com um sorriso ao que ele se vira para Hellen –outro dia te levo nas reservas, acho que você vai gostar mais da reserva de dragões da Romênia onde o Carlinhos trabalha –todos se sentam e começam a falar sobre os vários lugares que eles visitaram, Gina tinha um sorriso malicioso ao que Harry treme a cabeça.

-Vocês tinham que ver quando chegamos na reserva de Pomorins dourados, Harry teve que conter os reflexos dele para não pegar os passarinhos –ela solta um riso ao que Harry cora e resmunga algo.

-Mas também não ajudou que aquele Pomorim ficou me rodeando e querendo que eu o pegasse... Eu nunca vi um passarinho que quisesse ser pego e solto para ser pego de novo –todos estouram em risadas ao que imaginam Harry em uma reserva de Pomorins se contendo para não pegar as pequenas aves esféricas enquanto um deles queria ser pego –Vocês riem, mas aquele passarinho quase me fez ser preso –todos se viram para Harry ao que ele cora, Gina ainda ria do lado do namorado e fala.

-O Pomy gostou tanto do Harry, que ele se escondeu na cesta do nosso piquenique, quando estávamos saindo da reserva, os alarmes soaram e os guardas acharam o Pomy no meio da toalha –Rony se vira para a irmã e fala.

-Você deu nome para o pássaro que quase foi responsável pela prisão do seu namorado? –Gina sorri ainda mais e fala.

-E que ele é tão fofinho que se não fosse proibido, eu teria trazido ele comigo –as meninas começam a rir com o olhar da ruiva, Harry ainda encarava o diretor que conversava com Hagrid e Carlinhos, Norberto tinha deitado e envolvido o meio-gigante com sua longa calda.

O grupo continuou a falar sobre as reservas que visitaram, dos animais que conheceram e muitas outras discussões, Gina contava sobre os animais que a fascinaram e os que ela nomeou, Harry falava dos problemas que algumas reservas tinham com roubos de contrabandistas e sobre as proteções novas que ele tinha colocado em cada reserva, mas logo Dumbledore aparece perto do grupo e sorri para Harry.

-Acho que você teve um dia divertido, não foi Harry? –O moreno sorri para o diretor que passava sua mão pela longa barba –Embora eu deva dizer que Hagrid aprecia muito mais a visita que você trouxe para ele –Harry poderia ver a preocupação nos olhos do diretor e fala.

-Não se preocupe Alvo, conversei com Norberto e ele vai comer carne que eu vou trazer e não vai atacar ninguém, para falar a verdade, ele esta mais interessado em passar tempo com Hagrid do que qualquer outra coisa, ele sentiu muita falta da "mamãe" dele –todos sorriem ao que o diretor fica mais calmo.

-Os guardiões da reserva não vão o querer de volta logo? –Harry sorri malicioso ao que Norberto solta uma labareda no céu.

-Quando eles souberam que eu posso me comunicar com inúmeros animais, eles ficaram tão fascinados que me deixaram trazer Norberto para visitar Hagrid durante a semana toda, depois Hagrid e Carlinhos vão o levar de volta para a reserva, mas eu espero que meus planos de incluir dragões nas proteções de Hogwarts sejam aceitos, assim Norberto vai poder ficar onde ele nasceu e Hagrid vai poder ensinar sobre o bebê dele –Todos começam a rir ao que o diretor pondera sobre o que Harry tinha lhe dito.

Assim que se despedem de Norberto, Carlinhos e Hagrid (que envolveu Gina e Harry em um abraço de quebrar costelas) eles voltam para a torre, muitos alunos pareciam com medo de Harry, já que ele parecia domar o dragão, coisa que nem mesmo os treinadores que estiveram no torneio tri-bruxo pareciam conseguir, eles ficam um tempo conversando no salão comunal, Gina tinha um sorriso fixo nos lábios, ela não sabia como, mas Harry tinha feito exatamente o que o livro de contos de fadas dela disse que ele faria, não só tinha vindo de uma forma surpreendente, mas mostrou um reino mágico que ela sempre ouviu falar, mas nunca teve chance de conhecer.

Cada momento do passeio, ela poderia ver o sorriso de Harry, a alegria dele quando ele mostrou cada canto das reservas, a frustração dele quando os Pomorins o rodearam e não quiseram deixar ele em paz, mas acima de tudo, ela amou estar ao lado dele naquele dia, sem a escola para vigiar o que eles faziam, sem professores os monitorando, sem a guerra, comensais ou o louco do Tom para atrapalhar.

Ela sentia os olhos começando a fechar, tinha sido um dia longo e as viagens eram desgastantes, mas ela passaria tudo de novo para estar abraçada a ele, sentindo o coração dele batendo enquanto eles voavam pelos paises, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ela viu aquelas esmeraldas brilhando para ela.

-Você deveria ir descansar amor... Amanhã vai ser um dia especial –Ela o encara sem entender por um momento, foi então que ela compreendeu, amanhã seria o último dia daquele juramento, depois de amanhã ela o teria de volta completamente, tudo que ela mais queria era o puxar agora em um beijo e dizer que não precisava esperar mais, mas ela sabia que tinha que agüentar, ela pode ver o namorado olhando o irmão dela com um sorriso, ela estreita os olhos ao pensar no que eles aprontariam, mas a mente dela estava vagando em seu sono, as meninas disseram que iriam levar Gina para cama, mas antes delas usassem o feitiço de levitação nela, Harry se inclina e a beija com ternura, todos sorriem ao ver o amor nos olhos do moreno, este sussurra em uma voz cheia de carinho.

-Até amanhã meu amor –Gina sorri em seu sono e logo as meninas levam ela para o dormitório, Harry encara os amigos e fala –Você acha que eu devo fazer, Rony? –O ruivo encara o amigo com um sorriso e fala.

-Ela te ama, Harry, muitos mais do que podemos imaginar você sabe que ela não vai dizer não para você, todos vamos ajudar você para que esteja pronto para minha irmãzinha –ele coloca um braço em volta do ombro do amigo e logo o grupo sobe para o dormitório, onde Rony planejaria os detalhes para o amigo enquanto este começa a usar os feitiços certos para o que ele queria, Draco e Neville sorriem ao imaginar a cara de todos no dia seguinte com o que Harry aprontaria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Você tem uma semana Potter.**

**Capitulo VIII – Dia –A maior prova de amor.**

_Sétimo dia para reconquistar Gina Weasley._

_Operação:A prova final de amor._

Gina mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite, tudo que ela poderia pensar era que na manhã seguinte seria o último dia da promessa e enfim ela teria o namorado de volta, não importava o que ele faria, tudo que ela mais queria era ter ele em seus braços e falando que o amaria para toda a vida.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina ainda estava abraçada ao seu travesseiro quando Hellen veio a despertar.

-Gina... Acorda ruiva... –Gina apenas murmura algo que parecia "mais cinco minutos", Hellen sorri maliciosamente e fala –Está bem... Mas eu não vou perder o que o Harry deve ter aprontado hoje... –No mesmo instante a ruiva levanta e quase bate com a cabeça em Hellen.

-Eu to acordada –as meninas soltam risadinhas enquanto a ruiva sai correndo para o banheiro.

-É bom saber que tudo que eu preciso fazer para acordar ela e falar o nome do Harry –Hermione fala com riso ao que Luna fala.

-Meu Nev-Nev só desperta com o meu beijo... Deve de ser alguma maldição como daquele conto trouxa –ela verifica o relógio e fala –Bem tenho que ir quebrar o encanto –e antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse falar algo, ela sai correndo para o dormitório masculino.

As garotas poderiam ouvir os gritos de Dino, Simas e Rony sobre Luna violentando o coitado do Neville e tudo que puderam fazer era rir da amiga.

Gina de repente saiu do banheiro com o cabelo ainda molhado e com os olhos tão brilhantes que todos poderiam sentir o amor que irradiava dela.

-Hoje... Eu finalmente vou ter o Harry de volta hoje –ela começa a se preparar ao que Samantha e Hellen a ajudam com os feitiços cosméticos, Parvati e Lilá começam a escolher um vestido enquanto Hermione esperava Luna voltar do dormitório dos meninos.

-Da forma que o Harry te tratou a semana toda, ele deve de ter feito algo especial –as meninas suspiram e começam a pensar no que poderia ser, Luna volta com um sorriso sonhador e encara Gina e fala.

-Agora que eu quebrei o encanto do meu Nev-Nev, eu deveria avisar que eu não vi o Harry no dormitório –todas as meninas se viram para ela que fala –O que? Acharam mesmo que eu só ataco o Neville na cama dele apenas para diversão? –vendo os olhares das meninas, ela bufa e fala –Missão de reconhecimento, vocês ficariam surpresas com o que se pode descobrir quando se invade o quarto de uma pessoa quando ela menos espera e pode sair ilesa –ela sorri maliciosamente ao que ela se vira para Lilá –Você sabia que a primeira coisa que o Dino faz quando acorda e beijar uma foto sua em uma armação perto da cama dele? –ela se vira para Hermione –Rony esconde uma bolsa de pena de açúcar dentro da mesa de cabeceiras para ir dando para você aos poucos –ela se vira para Hellen –Draco dorme ouvindo aquele cd que você fez para ele com músicas suas –ela se vira para Gina e fala –O seu namorado é mais uma caixa de surpresas do que você imagina, a cama dele e impecável, nada de revelador e tudo que se pode descobrir dele e quando ele faz algo –ela bufa e se senta em sua cama –Eu tentei muitas vezes o pegar de surpresa para achar algo sobre ele, mas ele sempre parece me ver e ri do meus esforços –ela treme a cabeça e deita na cama –Eu cheguei a me fixar no teto para ver se acho algo, mas ele me disse que a cama que eu procurava era a esquerda e que Neville iria pensar que eu era um anjo descendo do céu exclusivamente para ele –ela fica com um ar sonhador e murmura algo como –o beijo daquele dia foi especial... –todas as meninas encaram a loira incrédulas, mas logo voltam a rir, mas Gina tinha um olhar pensativo.

-Onde Harry estaria? –de repente um flash de luz e uma fênix branca aparece perto da janela, todas as meninas ofegam diante da beleza do pássaro que se aproxima da ruiva –O que foi? –a fênix oferece um pergaminho lacrado na perna e solta um som melodioso.

As meninas se juntam para ler o que tinha no papel.

_Meu amor._

_Hoje eu preparei algo especial que vai colocar um ponto final nas dúvidas sobre meu amor por você, posso não ser visto até a tarde, mas no jantar todos vão ter a certeza absoluta que a amo de todo o coração... Espero que você seja paciente comigo._

_Até a noite amor._

_Daquele que lhe oferece sua vida, seu coração e amor._

_Harry._

Todas as meninas suspiram diante da carta, mas ficam confusas sobre o que ele poderia estar fazendo.

Gina encara o pergaminho com um olhar distante, ela o queria agora mesmo, não esperar, a semana inteira ela tinha esperado para o ter de volta, ela já não se importava mais com juramentos ou deveres, ela o queria de volta.

Ela sentiu dois braços a envolvendo e ela fica surpresa quando Hellen fala.

-Não fica com esta cara ruiva, sei que você o quer e que esta demora esta te matando, mas eu conheço meu primo e se ele falou que o que ele vai fazer e tão especial que vai demorar o dia inteiro... Então eu tenho certeza que o que for, ele vai fazer você se sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo –Gina enxuga algumas lágrimas e sussurra.

-Ele não precisa fazer nada para eu me sentir assim... Eu só precisava dele em meus braços –todas as meninas cabeceiam e voltam a se preparar para o dia.

O dia em si parecia passar vagarosamente, Gina tentou enfocar no que o professor Flitwick estava dizendo sobre animação de objetos, mas parecia que a mente dela tinha acumulado em o que Harry estaria fazendo, Hellen e Samantha tiravam ela de seu transe quando os professores notavam, mas nada parecia tirar a ruiva dos pensamentos sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo.

-Sinceramente ruiva! Assim você recebe uma detenção e não vai saber o que o Harry aprontou –Gina manda um olhar tão gélido para Sam que ela quase recua, Gina solta um suspiro frustrado e fala.

-Eu sei que estou sendo boba sobre isso, mas eu não consigo me parar... Passei a semana inteira me preparando para hoje, para o dia em que enfim teria meu namorado oficialmente de volta e agora ele some e não tenho a menor idéia do que ele esteja fazendo –ela fica com lágrimas nos olhos –O que se ele pensa que fez demais por mim? O que se ele pensa que eu não sou boa o bastante? –para a surpresa de todos, Luna se aproxima e esbofeteia Gina.

-Tempo para trazer você para fora do mundo "O que se" e trazer você para a realidade –Gina tinha os olhos brilhantes, mas até mesmo a fúria da ruiva some diante do olhar sério de Luna –Harry passou por tantas coisas nesses dias, tudo para provar o quanto ele te ama completamente e agora que ele some por algumas horas você vem caindo nesses sentimentos de "eu não sou tão boa para ele" ou "Será que ele ainda me ama?", ACORDA VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY –Luna segura os braços da amiga e a treme –Harry Potter te ama e não quer ver você duvidando do amor dele por você, alias foi isso que causou esta confusão toda, eu posso não saber o que ele esta fazendo, mas sei o que se passa no coração daquele garoto e o que o coração dele fala e que ele te ama –Gina encara Luna chocada ao que ela ri –Eu sei, meus momentos lúcidos sempre assustam as pessoas, mas as vezes temos que colocar as pessoas no lugar, até mesmo se nos faz não ser quem somos –ela volta a ficar com um olhar sonhador e começa a assoviar algo como Nev-Nev.

Hellen se aproxima da amiga e fala.

-Você notou que desde que ela veio morar na torre da Grifinória ela ficou mais vocal e tem nos dado mais perspectivas sobre a vida? –Samantha solta uma risada e segura o braço de Luna e começa a assoviar também, Gina encara as amigas e sorri.

-Obrigado por me chacoalhar de volta para a realidade Luna –a loira sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Vênus tem mandado sinais luminosos para este dia, não posso deixar você entrar no mundo dos Borbulhas bobos só por causa de infestação de dúvirosi –tudo que Gina fez foi tremer a cabeça e seguir as amigas.

Na hora do almoço, Gina fica surpresa ao encontrar toda a sua família sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

-Mãe! Pai! O que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui? –ela se abraça a mãe e depois ao pai, eles se sentam e logo Molly fala.

-Harry nos pediu para vir aqui para uma ocasião especial –ela sorri e só agora Gina nota as roupas a rigor que eles usavam.

-Vocês têm idéia do que ele esta aprontando? –Arthur sorri para a filha e fala.

-Podemos ter uma idéia do que seja, mas você não vai querer saber pela gente –ele lança um sorriso maroto para os meninos ao que eles ouvem o gemido de decepção de Gina.

-Calma foguetinho! –Gui fala colocando um braço em volta dela –Você esperou a semana toda, algumas horas vão passar rápido –Gina bufa e fala.

-Eu não me importo com o tempo sangrento, Guilherme, eu quero o meu Harry comigo –Molly começa a criticar a filha sobre o comportamento quando Rony entra correndo no salão principal.

-Ronald! Isso são modos? –Rony arqueja um pouco, mas logo que recupera o ar ele fala.

-Gina! Preciso de alguns fios do seu cabelo e uma gota de sangue –todos encaram o garoto sem entender, mas Gina logo pergunta.

-Por que no nome de Merlin eu tenho que dar meu cabelo e sangue para você? –de repente ela fica com a varinha na mão e aponta para ele –Quem e você? –Rony roda os olhos e fala.

-Pergunte o que você sabe que só eu sei –Gina fica com um olhar firme e logo pergunta.

-Quando eu tinha nove anos e os gêmeos ficaram bravos comigo e me disseram que eu nunca iria me casar com Harry Potter porque eu era má, o que você fez? –Rony torce a cara e fala.

-Você precisava expor isso? –ele suspira e fala –Eu deixei você dormir na minha cama, contei para você o conto do Harry naquele seu livro e disse que não importa o que os gêmeos falam, pois a maioria e besteira –ele sorri ao ver os olhares indignados dos gêmeos, ele encara a irmã e ruboriza –falei que Harry Potter era um bruxo do bem e que ele veria você como uma luz na vida dele e que vocês seriam o casal mais apaixonado do mundo –ele abaixa a cabeça e tenta não ver os sorrisos dos irmãos e outros alunos da escola, Gina se abraça ao irmão e fala.

-Por que você precisa do meu cabelo e do sangue? –Rony suspira e fala.

-Para a surpresa, ele precisa para terminar o que esta fazendo, não tente me perguntar mais sobre isso... É importante para vocês dois –Gina o encara por um tempo antes de fazer um feitiço rápido para tirar cinco fios longos do cabelo dela e puxando uma faca pontuda da mesa, ela fura o dedo e oferece para o irmão que cabeceia e sai correndo de novo, mas ela pode ouvir Hermione falar.

-Você já não tem mais o emocional de uma colher de sopa Rony –ele pára e encara a namorada –Você tem o emocional de um... –Mas ela pára de falar ao ver que a maioria do salão principal a encarava, Rony pode ouvir mentalmente o que ela falou e cora furiosamente, antes que alguém pudesse perguntar algo, ele sai correndo com um sorriso.

-O que foi isso Mione? –ela sorri secretamente e finge que não ouviu a pergunta.

-O que ele estaria fazendo que precisa do cabelo e do sangue da Gina? –Hellen pergunta confusa ao que todos ficam se perguntando o que poderia ser, mas logo o intervalo termina e eles voltam para as aulas, a família Weasley vai conversar com o professor Dumbledore sobre alguns assuntos enquanto esperam até o jantar.

Se Gina estava distraída antes, agora ela não poderia se concentrar em absolutamente nada, tudo que ela pensava era no que Harry estaria fazendo, ela tinha tentado olhar pelos olhos dele, mas ela encontrou um muro mental entre eles que a impedia de ver qualquer coisa.

Professora Mcgonagall estava dando uma conferencia sobre animagos quando Edwiges apareceu na janela, a professora lançou um feitiço que abriu a janela, a coruja voa diretamente para Gina e oferece a carta presa em sua perna.

Encarando a professora como se pedindo permissão, esta lança um sorriso um tanto saudoso para ela o que Gina estranha, mas a menina logo começa a ler.

_Meu amor._

_Espero que não tenha lhe atrapalhado na aula da tia Minie, mas precisava dizer que te amo e que preciso que você pense em mim com sua magia, eu posso estar sendo misterioso agora, mas eu quero que esteja perfeito para você._

_Com todo meu amor._

_Harry._

Gina no começo fica sem entender, mas logo faz como o menino pediu, todos na sala ofegam diante do poder que a menina começa a manifestar, uma aura de puro poder fluía de seu corpo, seu cabelo parecia mover com um vento desconhecido e logo uma pequena onda passa por toda a sala indo em várias direções, assim que termina, ela se senta novamente na cadeira e suspira.

-Aquele menino precisa aprender a ser mais sutil –Gina abre um olho para ver a professora segurando a carta dela –Da próxima vez que for manifestar tal magia em minha sala eu gostaria de ser avisada Srta Weasley –ela no começo manda um olhar duro, mas logo ri –Por que eu tenho que passar por gerações de Potter's um tanto desajuizados? –Gina dá de ombros e sorri.

-Por que e de família? –Minerva manda um olhar para ela e treme a cabeça, Gina fica curiosa com esta reação, até mesmo os professores sabiam o que o namorado dela estava fazendo?

Enfim a hora do jantar chegou, todos no salão principal esperavam para ver o que Potter tinha aprontado para Gina, apostas sobre o que seria o próximo movimento dele rolavam a solta ao que atraiu olhares descontentes da maioria das meninas, embora algumas entraram nas apostas.

De repente Draco, Neville e Rony entram no salão principal parecendo muito cansados, cada um se senta ao lado das namoradas e Hellen fala.

-Oi Drac! Eu não te vi o dia inteiro –ela faz beicinho ao que Draco a beija.

-Os marotos tiveram que ajudar o cicatriz com os preparativos –Hellen fica com os olhos cintilantes e fala.

-Poderia saber o que meu priminho aprontou? –Draco dá de ombros e sussurra algo no ouvido dela –Não? Você esta sendo sério? –Nisso a voz de Sírius chega até ela.

-Eu que sou Sério –todos que ouviam a piadinha bufam, era uma piada velha de Sírius.

-O que ele aprontou? –Gina pergunta para Hellen, mas a morena treme a cabeça.

Gina estava para ameaçar a amiga para saber, quando ela sente uma onda de um gigantesco poder entrando no salão principal, ela sabia de quem era aquela aura.

De pé com uma das melhores roupas a rigor e um sorriso amoroso se encontrava Harry, ele caminhava calmamente até a ruiva e fala em um sussurro.

-Venha comigo Gina –ela não vacila e segura a mão deles, eles caminham em direção da mesa dos professores, ele manda um olhar para o diretor que cabeceia –Gina, eu passei os últimos dias me sentindo incompleto, eu não tinha você em meus braços para demonstrar o meu amor livremente, tudo que eu mais desejava era ter você ao meu lado, mas sabia que antes precisava provar meu amor –ele eleva uma mão assim que ela ia começar a se desculpar –O que fiz não foi provar para você o quanto a amo, você sabe, eu sei que você sempre soube, tudo que fiz foi mostrar para todos nessa escola que a amo, não importa o que eles tentem, amo apenas você –Gina tinha deixado cair algumas lágrimas, ainda não tinha idéia do que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas não importa o que fosse, ela o amaria completamente –Eu tenho tentado toda a semana achar uma forma de demonstrar completamente como a amo e que não importa o que aconteça sempre vou... Foi então que a frase que o Rony vem me falando toda a semana entrou nessa minha cabeça dura –ele sorri para o amigo que cora e tenta se esconder atrás de Hermione –ele ficava me falando "companheiro, a única forma que você pode conseguir o que quer e fazer o que você sabe que vai ter que fazer" –Gina no começo fica sem entender, até que Harry se ajoelha em frente a ela e retira uma caixa do bolso -Virginia Molly Weasley, eu passei por muitas coisas nessa vida, mas não teria conseguido sem você, você me dá vida, me dá um amor que eu achei que jamais teria, você me deu o direito de sonhar, com um futuro onde eu possa dormir com seu sorriso e acordar com seus beijos, sei que ainda temos muito o que enfrentar, mas eu quero que você seja minha –ele abre a caixa relevando um dos anéis mais lindos que Gina já tinha visto, era de ouro com o desenho de duas fênix, uma com olhos verdes e outro vermelho, no meio delas tinha um diamante, não era tão grande ou pequeno, mas ajustado para ela, mas o mais impressionante era o brilho que emanava do anel, parecia ser pura magia, Gina encarou o anel então os olhos verdes do namorado –Virginia Weasley, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa? –Uma aura de puro amor e magia envolve Gina, seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade que fazia o salão inteiro se eclipsar diante do casal, com um sussurro ela fala.

-Eu o amo Harry Potter... Nada me faria mais feliz –os dois se unem em um beijo apaixonado e uma aura ainda mais poderosa os envolveu e parecia fundir com as paredes da escola que pareciam cintilar diante do amor daquele jovem casal, assim que o anel entrou em contato com o dedo de Gina, ela pode se sentir completa, como se as almas dela e de Harry se fundissem em uma só, ela encara o namorado que sorri para ela.

-Este anel e feito com minha magia e amor por você, Gina, o cabelo e o sangue foi parte de acoplar minha magia com a sua, mas eu precisava de mais de sua magia para lacrar o nosso amor nesse anel –ele ergue e beija com suavidade a mão dela, uma onda de puro amor e desejo passar pelo corpo dela, vendo os olhos brilhando de Harry, ela sussurra.

-Eu acredito que você não esta me contando completamente o que este anel faz, Sr Potter –Harry começa a rir e se senta com ela na mesa da Grifinória onde Molly abraça a filha e Arthur abraça Harry e logo a ruiva e chamada para mostrar o anel para todos no salão principal, Hellen, Samantha, Hermione, Luna, Parvati e Lilá soltavam gritinhos excitados ao sentirem a magia daquele anel.

-Você sabe que esta nos deixando com má fama entre as meninas não e Harry? –o garoto se vira para ver os marotos e Dino.

-Que eu me lembre, foi você que me disse para colocar um anel no dedo da sua irmã, Rony –o ruivo treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu sei disso, Merlin sabe que era verdade tudo que lhe disse, mas precisava fazer isso como se fosse um espetáculo? Agora vamos ter que fazer algo impressionante para nossas namoradas –Harry sorri malicioso e sussurra no ouvido dos marotos.

-Então não vão querer os esboços de anéis mutáveis que podem se transformar em qualquer tipo de anel com as magias de vocês para darem para suas namoradas não? –ao ver os olhares dos amigos, ele retira uma caixa um tanto maior que tinha pelo menos seis anéis adicionais, os garotos nem pensaram duas vezes e pegaram os anéis que começaram a modificar nas palmas de suas mãos, mas eles logo escondem.

Aquele era o dia de Harry e Gina.

_Sete anos depois._

Eles estavam sentados na sala de estar da mansão Potter, um pequeno menino de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos cor de mel escondidos atrás de um par de óculos encarava o pai com um sorriso enquanto a irmã gêmea, uma menina de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes como o pai sorria para sua mãe.

-Isso que é uma história, Papai –Tiago fala feliz ao que Lílian fica pensativa.

-Mamãe! Será que eu vou achar um grande amor como o seu? –No mesmo instante Tiago e Harry fica com olhares um tanto enciumados ao que Gina começa a rir.

-Sim meu anjo! Você também vai achar um homem que te ama com todo o coração como achei seu pai –ela aperta a mão do marido que eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Mas eu vou ter que aprovar ele –Tiago fala ainda carrancudo ao que Lílian se vira para o irmão.

-Eu não preciso da sua aprovação –Tiago estreita os olhos e fala.

-Eu sou seu irmão e quero saber se ele é bom o bastante –as duas crianças começam a discutir ao que Harry sussurra para Gina.

-Vai demorar pelo menos vinte anos antes que eu deixe ela sair com algum rapaz, não sei por que estão brigando –Gina solta um riso e logo aparta a briga dos dois filhos e os leva para os quartos, assim que ela se certifica que eles tinham dormido, ela volta e se aninha nos braços de Harry, tinha demorado anos para que eles pudessem concretizar o amor deles completamente, agora eles viviam o famoso felizes para sempre.

-Eu realmente fui dura com você naquela semana não fui? –ela pergunta com um sussurro ao que Harry fala.

-Eu faria novamente e novamente... Tudo de novo –ele beija a cabeça dela –Não importa o que tivesse que fazer, eu faria de tudo para mostrar o quanto te amo, Virginia Potter –ela sorri maliciosamente e fala.

-Então vamos ter que arrumar um mês para ver o que você pode propor? –ao ver os olhos dele, ela solta uma gargalhada e o beija rapidamente –Não preciso de nada disso... Eu ainda posso sentir o seu amor –ela mostra o anel que nunca tinha deixado o dedo dela, até mesmo quando ele tinha desaparecido, o brilho nunca oscilou, era continuo como o amor deles.

Aquela semana provou a todos em Hogwarts o como eles se amavam, quando Harry voltou depois de sumir por cinco anos e que Gina tinha o encontrado, todo o mundo mágico comentava sobre a magia do amor que os unia e que foi capaz de fazer os caminhos deles se encontrarem novamente.

O amor não pode ser provado em uma mera semana ou até mesmo anos, o amor precisa de tempo para que os corações entendam e serem capazes de manifestar da mesma magnitude que é sentido, mas Harry e Gina tinham tempo, eles teriam uma vida inteira para mostrar para um ao outro o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amor.

Fim


End file.
